Alchemist: Be Thou for the People
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: Roy was helpless when his parents died. He sets off to hone his skills to help others. He didn't want anyone else to die just because there wasn't someone there to be able to save them. Riza sees the determination of his heart, stealing her own heart. Update: I have finished the main story, but i will be making some changes, like page breaks and grammar updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is pinkeminamae with another story for you. I've been wanting to write a Royai for some time now, but I was having trouble deleoping a good plot line for the two. I am very cannon, and therefore I have scrapped my ideals of "true love" and have come up with what I believe is a very compelling story of Roy and Riza's relationship. There is so much I want to say, but I don't want to give any spoilers as I am very excited to be writing this. I am making this rated M just so I can have the freedom to write as a see fit (the show itself is made for adults, so I believe fictions about the story should be trained to that audience, but this is up to individual interpretation.) but I can say that this isn't your normal Royai. Just keep reading and waiting. I hope to finish this soon, simple because I already know the beginning and the ending and want to get this out there.**

**O, btw, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist (though I wouldn't mind "owning" Edward Elric. I mean damn! That automail arm gets me every freaking time he takes off his shirt.)**

**The setting for this particular chapter is when Mustang is 12. This is very background orientated and spans Mustang's life from childhood to the age of 15. I hope you enjoy this as I had fun writing it. An now, here's the story.**

**UPDATE: I have completed the story, but I am not done yet. I have a few 'deleted scenes' I want to write about. There almost might be a revision done to the second to last chapter. While I got the point of what i wanted across, i feel that i have left too much of the story in the show and didn't express teh emotional stress like i could have. So, check back for updates. I'll remove the complete status until i am truely satified with the ending.  
**

* * *

"Ug. If they keep working us like this I'm gonna faint during sparring!"

Maes Hughes was doing his usual complaining. Roy Mustang just shook his head at his roommate, wondering why in the entire freaking country of Amerstris this goofball joined the military academy. With how annoying he is, Roy always assumed his parents shipped him off here just to be rid of his mouth. Whatever the reason though, Roy was secretly glad for the boy. They had become pretty good friends. Maes was always good for a laugh, and he was constantly telling Roy how to get the girls over at the female barracks to notice him. Seriously, at the age of twelve the last thing on Roy's mind was girls. Okay, maybe not the last thing on his mind. Well, it at least wasn't the most important.

"Do you ever just shut it? Man Maes, you would think that someone so small would eventually run out of breath."

"Well excuuuuse me if I don't have the endurance of a work horse. What is up with you anyway? Its like you LIKE running all day and night."

"Maybe I do. You gotta a problem with that?"

"I didn't say that. You just seem to be more cut out to be a soldier than I am."

"Well if you didn't just say something that made sense for once!"

"Something that made sense, huh? Speaking of sense, I was sensing the look that Emily was giving you today…"

"Enough Maes! Drop it."

Despite the entertainment Maes provided, life at the academy was pretty much routine. Get up at five AM and clean the barracks. Dress and breakfast by 7. Then schooling. The academy drilled into every student that mental ability was just as important as physical power. You can be stronger than everyone on the battlefield, but if you weren't knowledgeable enough to note your surroundings and use your knowledge to your advantage, you were sure to fall in your first battle. They studies the three basics: math, history, and economics. Reading and writing were available for those who felt their skills were better suited for office work, but Roy was never enthusiastic in those classes. He just couldn't picture himself in an office, ug, _filling paperwork_! Nothing sounded as bad as sitting on his butt all day reading boring documents and signing his name to endless papers. He knew well that the higher ranking you got, the more your name was worth and therefore required to be signed, but Roy didn't want that. He was determined to become an alchemist and help the people from whatever position he happened to find himself in.

As a child Roy's parents had died in an attack in their hometown, a rebel group opposing the military had blown up the university they worked at. His father was a professor at the school, and his mother worked as his secretary. Roy was at home with his nanny at the time of the attack, and seeing as he was only four at the time he didn't really understand why his mom and dad didn't come home that night. His nanny tried to explain about the attack, but Roy was just too young to understand. Soon he found himself living in his Aunt Chris's house. As he got older she explained to him that the rebel group was mad at the military for some inaction in the East and therefore tried to kill a high-ranking military officer while he was at the university. His parents were caught in the cross-fire along with many staff and students. Mustang felt a range of emotions on the subject. First, the anger for the group that took their problems out of innocent people. Second, an emptiness at not having his parents to be with him as he grew. And third, a determination to do something about it.

Roy didn't know how he could change the situation, that was until he was reading a book that belonged to his father entitled _Alchemist: Be Thou for the People_. The book went on to explain what alchemy was and how it had benefited Amestris immensely ever since the country's inception. Roy had heard of the science before , but now he was determined to learn it. After reading the tome, he was sure that if he could master the science of alchemy he could use the "power" to help people. People like his mom and dad who didn't stand a chance on that day. If a skilled enough alchemist had been there they could have stopped the attack and saved everyone. Roy was going to become an alchemist, and he would do whatever he could to achieve this goal.

Aunt Chris loved Roy, but she had never married and worked running her own bar. It was hardly the scene in which to raise a strapping young boy, so she sent him to the military academy in Central when he was 10. The academy boasted a five year curriculum that could shape up any rowdy boy and turn him into a useful part of society. Roy didn't need shaping up, he had always been very discipline and respectful, (well, to his superiors anyways. This common courtesy seemed to be lost on people he was close to) but nonetheless he was grateful to be able to hone his body and mind. The education provided here was sure to help him in his goal of becoming an alchemist. The more he studied, the more he saw that alchemy required a balance of physical strength, knowledge, and alchemic ability. He practiced hard everyday to build up his body, and studied intently to grow his knowledge. The only thing he lacked was the ability to perform transmutations. He read in books how to do it, but without a teacher he was finding it very difficult to do anything other than create a few statues or dolls. Even then they weren't very good and he usually threw them away. He didn't want a reminder of how he was failing at his goal.

As soon as he got here, Roy found himself graduating. The ceremony was simple, just immediate family was in attendance. Roy was extremely anxious though, for he only saw his training as half over. He knew he need an alchemy teacher, but he wasn't sure where he could find one.

"So Roy, what are you going to do now?"

"I've gotta find an alchemy teacher. I've tried my hand at it myself with the knowledge I've learned from books, but it isn't working out like I would like. I need a teacher to show me what I am doing wrong, and also to show me the more advance stuff."

"Wow, you already have a goal set? Crap. I don't know what I am off to. I was thinking of getting a girl though. It sure sucked being here and seeing these boys' faces day in and day out, only getting the sweet relief of seeing a female during class. Maybe I'll get lucky back home. There was this friend of mine named Gracia. Man, I haven't seen her in five years. I wonder what she looks like now?"

Roy let Maes drabble on. In truth he was going to miss the annoy pest. They managed to room together the entire five years (though Roy would never tell Maes, most of the boys requested to not be paired with the obnoxious boy. Roy always volunteered to be with his friend, knowing how to tune him out if necessary,) and it was going to be strange not to have Maes to tell his ambitions to. Many a night they would stay up and Roy would account to Maes how he wanted to become an alchemist to help people. He even spoke of maybe joining the military at some point so that he could be better informed on just how to help. Maes always told him that he respected his dream, and that he truly hoped he would achieve his goal. Maes was also a caring sort, though he didn't seem to have the same driving burdens Roy had.

"Well Maes. I guess I'll see you again sometime."

"Right Roy. Once you become and alchemist come and see me. And I'll be sure to have a pretty girl lined up ready for her knight in shinning armor."

With that statement Maes earned himself a knock to the back of the head. The boys shook hands, smiled, and turned to go their respective ways. They both hoped this wasn't goodbye, only so-long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yada Yada, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist**

* * *

"Hawkeye, Hawkeye." Roy repeated to himself as he searched the phone book. After his graduation one of his teachers approached him with a the name of an accomplished alchemist out in the east. Roy didn't know how the teacher knew of his ambition, but the wink he received from Maes as the boy left was all the confirmation he needed. Roy had asked his aunt if it was okay for him to pursue further training, and with her smiling nod Roy set out in search of Berthhold Hawkeye. It took him a week to make it to the town he was last heard to stay in, and another couple of days to find an inn with the means of finding out who lived where. It was a god send to see the phone book on the back counter and he asked if he could use it.

"You looking for someone?" the clerk asked Roy as he flipped through the pages.

"Yeah. A man by the name of Berthhold Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye, huh? Well, I don't know of a Berthhold, but there is a girl in town named Riza. I see her at the market all the time. Pretty young thing, she is. A little too innocence for my taste though. And I'm fairly sure she ain't legal."

Roy was grateful for the lead, and he took off to the house of the young girl. Once he got to the outskirts of town he located the big house. It was set in an even bigger yard with lovely flowers around the edging. It was at least three stories, and boasted of rooms that could shelter dozens of people at once. He wondered if maybe the girl could just be some aristocrat that happened to have the same name as the elusive alchemist. But this was the first solid lead he got while being in the town, so he knocked on the door. A young girl no more than thirteen answered. She was dressed in a simple outfit, just a brown skirt and a white button down. She had hair cropped much like his own, but it was bright blonde instead of black like his own. She looked at him with big innocent eyes, wonder in them.

"Hello. My name is Roy Mustang. Is this the home of Berthold Hawkeye?"

"Yes, it is." she answered matter-o-factly. She stared at him for a bit before asking, "He is my father. May I ask what you want with him?"

Roy was ecstatic. He finally found him after the weeks of travel and searching. But he soon noticed that the girl was still staring at him, expecting an answer.

"O, um. I am a novice alchemist. I was told that your father was very accomplished and I came to ask if he would take me on as an apprentice."

Riza wondered over the strange boy in the hall. She had let him in out of the night and decided to quiz him some more before getting her father. He had been in his study for the past few months doing only god knows what in there. She had the impression it had something to do with his alchemy research, but seeing as she wasn't very proficient in the science she never bothered him while he worked. It didn't interest her in the slightest. She had other passions, though she would never tell her father of them.

"How old are you, Mr. Mustang?"

"Fifteen. And you don't have to call me Mr. How old are you?

"I just turned thirteen a couple of months ago. So tell me, why have you come here just to lean alchemy?"

"I graduated from the military academy in central, and I have been seeking an alchemy teacher for a few years now. I figured since I have the time now it was the perfect opportunity to find someone to teach me. While I was leaving I was given a tip that your father was very accomplished and was told to seek him out."

"Ok. I'll go tell him you are here. You can sit in there." she pointed at a small room with a raging fireplace. It had two sofas for sitting and a regal looking chair. Not wanting to offend he took a seat on one of the couches. Soon Riza return, an elder gentleman by her side. He seemed to be a bit too old for someone to have a daughter as young as Riza, but Roy knew that men could have children well into their later life.

Roy stood as the man entered the room, never forgetting the manners he learned at the academy. His teachers had explained that brute force wasn't the only way of getting what you want. Sometimes charm is the better of the two tactics.

"So my daughter tells me that you want to study alchemy, is this right boy?"

"Yes sir." Roy said as he bowed low to the man. He stayed they for a few seconds before rising to look him in the eye. "My name is Roy Mustang. I have just graduated from the Central Military Academy and would like to train my skills in alchemy."

"And what will you gain by learning alchemy? Some people use it for good, and some use it for themselves. What is it you want to accomplish by learning the science of understanding, deconstruction, and reconstruction?"

"I want to learn it so that I may help."

"Help who boy?"

"Whoever."

The man looked long and hard at the boy. He could see the set of his eyes, the respect in his stance. It had been a long time since he taught anyone alchemy. He attempted to teach his only child, but she showed no interest or talent in the art. Berthold always feared that she would take after her mother's side and therefore never told her who they were. He also made a rule that no firearms were allowed in his home. Last thing he needed was his precious daughter learning how to shoot.

"Ok boy, uh, I mean Mustang. I will let you stay for a bit to see if you are even worthy of learning the science. If I deem that you aren't ready or skilled enough, I will send you away. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I thank you, and I won't let you down."

"Riza, please show Mustang to the guest room upstairs. Mustang, have you eaten dinner for the night?"

"No sir, but I am alright."

"Nonsense. Riza was about to start cooking when you knocked. Clean yourself up and meet us around seven in the dinning room. Riza, make sure to show him where it is on the way upstairs."

"Yes father."

Riza and Roy made their way up the grand staircase. The dinning room wasn't hard to find, it was at the base of the stairs just to the left. His room on the other hand was proving to be a bit harder to get to. Once they reached the top of the stairs they took an immediate left and then took a right. Down another corridor they finally stopped at an unsuspecting door where Riza put in a key. Sliding the lock they both stepped in as she opened the door.

"Your bed in already made. We keep it up in case of travelers. There is a bathroom two doors down. Do you need any help with your things?'

"No. I think I can unpack. Living at a school trains you well for living out of a suitcase. Thanks for showing me up here, uh, can I call you Riza?"

"Of course. Its not like you're an adult or anything." Riza replied with a bit of a smile playing across her lips. Roy could see some light in her eyes, and thought maybe his stay here wasn't going to be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Elric is still out of my grasp, and I still don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Dangit.

"Roy, what are you doing out here?" Riza asked as she tended the garden. Her father always insisted that the house look appealing to travelers, almost like they knew that this was a safe place. Ever since Riza could remember they had taken in any wanderer, giving them food and shelter while they rested from their journey, all at the cost of labor around the house. She was the only girl here, and did most of the cooking and cleaning of the house and tended the modest garden. There was usually always a male passerby in need of a room, so the harder task like fixing the roof or chopping wood would be delegated to these men. She fully expected that her father would put Roy to work as he stayed here, but tending the garden wasn't something that she thought would be on her father's list of thing for him to do.

"I'm on my way to the shed to get an axe. Your father said there is a troublesome branch on the tree behind his window that he would like me to cut down before it falls and smashes the window. But I figured since I was heading this way I could stop and say hi."

Roy had been at the Hawkeye house for a couple of days now, slowing getting used to the routine. Before any lessons would begin he had to prove he was hard working. This was no problem considering his training at the academy. Being physically fit had been a priority there, and he himself valued this as well. It seemed this would be a perfect opportunity to prove himself and keep up his training.

"O, well, hello." Riza repeated his greeting with a smile. It was kinda nice having another teenager here. Usually all the travelers where grown men or women with small children. Which again she didn't mind, but little children tended to want to play all day and rarely left her to her chores. Riza had always felt a sense of responsibility for the house. It wasn't until all the chores had been completed did she allow herself the chance to play a little. Though her idea of games had changed as the years went on. As a child she enjoyed her dolls, but it was the toy guns that the travelers brought with their sons that intrigued her the most. When her father wasn't around she would eagerly play with the boys, taking one of their guns and having mock battles. For some reason it always felt right having a firearm in her hand, as if it was second nature to her. Her life had never been in danger that would require a firearm to be necessary, and anyways her father forbid them in the house. He said it was because he was plenty capable of fighting off an attacker and that she didn't need worry. Riza would just shrug at his logic. He was good at what he did, but that didn't mean she couldn't help.

Now her idea of entertainment was geared more toward the male sex in a narrower sense. She knew many of the boys in town she grew up with and were the same age as her, but didn't think much of them. She would read of brave heroes in her father's books and imagine what they might be like. Willing to risk everything just to save someone. Not being able to go on if the other didn't survive. The whole idea was getting more intriguing as she got older, but then this boy knocked on her door.

As soon as she opened the door that night she was taken aback. She couldn't help but notice just how strong he looked. Her mind had instantly gone to her novels, picturing him in place of the heroes of the story. Every blonde mentioned suddenly had black hair, broad shoulders, and milky white completion. When she learned he was only fifteen she was even more ecstatic. Maybe they could be friends if he stayed for any amount of time. It would be nice to have a friend. She wasn't the most social of people in the world so she didn't form too many relationships outside of her home. But maybe she could try with this boy. He seemed nice enough, and his words to her father the other night about wanting to help people just made him all the better. Maybe there were some good people out there and not just in novels.

"You have an awesome garden here. It was the first thing I noticed when I got here. All the different colors seem to bring out the brown of the house, making it very inviting."

"Thanks. That's the point actually. Father likes to take in travelers. He used to travel a lot and depended on the kindness of others So he shows his own kindness by only accepting hard work as payment for lodging. His alchemy work had paid off in his years, so he doesn't need to profit off of others. He is kinda hard, but truly is a good man."

"He really does seem like it. I just hope he will teach me."

"Why do you want to learn alchemy? I tried, but I just couldn't get it down. Father says that while everyone has the ability to do alchemy, it does take a certain amount of talent to be able to pull it off with any sort of skill."

"I've tried to do some transmutations on my own, and I got some stuff made, but they weren't as good as I liked. I knew I needed a teacher, so, here I am."

"Well, maybe things around here won't be so boring anymore. Usually travelers only say a week or two, and then its just me and father again."

"Don't you have friends in town? I know you go there, that's how I found it here."

"Huh?"

"I was at an inn and found a phonebook. When the innkeeper asked who I was looking for he recognized the surname as yours. That's when he sent me here and I think you were there for the rest."

"O. Yeah, I go into town. I still have school during the week, but we are on summer break for the moment. I dunno why I don't hang with the other kids. I mean, I used to, but the work here keeps me pretty busy. I really have never thought about going out to be with them I guess. Man, I sound depressing, don't I?"

"Haha, not really. At the academy I really only had one friend, my roommate. He was as annoying as hell….oh sorry, I didn't mean to talk that way in front of you."

Riza laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell. Anyway with some of the guest we get here, I've her a lot worse. One time this guy was chopping wood for us and he hit is leg with the axe. He ended up being okay, only needing a few stitches. But I'm pretty sure he ran down the list of all thirteen words forbidden in polite society."

They both laughed hard at that, and then Roy smiled as he made his way to the shed. _She's really a fun girl_, he thought. _Maybe staying here won't be that bad. At least she couldn't be an annoying as Maes. Gah_!

A few weeks went by and Roy continued to do up things around the house that had been neglected. A window that needed sealing here, a leaking pipe there, and soon Berthold Hawkeye was ready to give his decision. Roy was as nervous as he had every felt, wondering if his time here was either going to extend indefinitely or end abruptly. Mr. Hawkeye entered the room and shut the door so as his daughter couldn't listen in. _This can't be good,_ Roy thought.

"Mustang, I have been watching you as I promised. And I have observed a few things about you."

Mustang swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect.

"First off, you are a very hard worker. You did anything that I asked and you did they job properly. I'll say, what impressed me most is when you didn't know how to accomplish the task I gave you, I could see you sneak into the library and find a book that would show you the correct way to do it. That shows you are dedicated, and that you take pride in what you do."

Mustang let a breath escape his lungs. His evaluation still wasn't over, so this wasn't the time to relax.

"Secondly, your mannerism. I can tell you truly went to the military academy. You seem to be very respectful and keep your manners about you at all times. Some people only see this as common courtesy, but we alchemist must see it as something more. I believe in all people being equal, but I also believe that people who have been given certain opportunities carry a very specific burden. We are no better than the people, but we also are different. We must carry ourselves better. Show that we have respect for others and for the science we practice. Without this respect people will seek to use this science for selfish reasons, placing dominances over others that should never be there. Do you understand what I am saying Mustang?"

As Roy listen to his speech, he knew that he had come to the right teacher. He always believed that the people needed a protector, and his words rang in him. A respect for others and science, understanding that harnessing this power meant you were signing a contract to use it for the betterment of others. Roy had already accepted this fact long ago, but hearing the elder refer to it made his resolution more complete.

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good. Go pack your things."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You will be moving out of the guest rooms and into a work study room. There will be a desk and bookshelves in this room. You may choose any books from they public collection to use in your studies and keep them in your room. I also have a private collection which you may only use with my permission and my discretion. You will still have to work around here if you wish to eat. Do you accept these terms?"

"Of course sir. I would have it no other way."

With that Roy was dismissed, and once he left the room and shut the door behind himself he let out the longest of breaths. Having fresh oxygen back into his lungs felt great and he allowed himself to smile. Just as he opened his eyes he saw Riza standing there, a question playing across her face.

"He has agreed to teach me!" Roy proclaimed. Riza's questioning glaze turned into a full-blown grin as she ran to give Roy a hug.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. But now I guess I need your help again. I'm supposed to be moving into a work study room. I assume you know where that is?"

"Well duh. This is only the house I grew up in. Come on, let's go pack your things."

"Great! Lets go."

Back in his study Berthold stared at the door. Mustang truly was a good man, albeit a bit of a wild card. He didn't mention some of the other things he noticed in his personality. He was a bit headstrong, and a little overconfident in himself. He didn't mention them because he didn't want to cause the boy to loose all confidence in himself. But there was one other reason he wanted the strange boy to stay. It's just, he hadn't seen Riza so happy since before her mother died.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own full metal alchemist.

That couch never stood a chance.

Roy saw the plush red couch with the gold trim the second he walked back into the house. He had seen it dozens of times in the past nine months, but today it was calling him, beckoning to have someone rest upon is softness. Roy cheerfully obliged the seat, falling face first onto the temptress with a satisfying grunt. Master Hawkeye, as he was now referred to since he was now his teacher, had worked him particularly hard today. Roy quickly mastered the basics of alchemy, mainly because he had been reading on the subject since before he went to the academy. Today began the more intense training. He would have to study the periodic table two hours every morning, and then put into practice what he observed in the hours before lunch. He was now able to do simple transmutations with ease. He could create many small object when he was using an ingredient with only one composite, such as iron. He even successfully crafted a shining knife that he promptly gave to Riza for using in her kitchen. She was an awesome cook, but sometimes her tools just needed replacing, which was the reason behind the thoughtful gift.

"You know, you could go sleep on your bed. I'm sure you would fit better."

He couldn't argue that point. He had turned sixteen a month back and seemed to have had a growth spurt at the same time. He was two inches taller and his legs tended to dangle off any surface that didn't want to accommodate him. He also had a feeling that his torso had broaden, simply because the couch that he used to lay on comfortably now seemed to be too small for his shoulders to properly fit. But right now he wasn't concerned about comfort. All he cared about was rest.

"I aint moving Riza. If you wanna sit down you can do it at the end. My feet just might move if you asked nicely enough."

With that he felt his lungs being crushed. He let out a gasp of air to find this blonde girl had just sat on his chest. A huge grin played across her face as she took in his shocked expression.

"My house. I can sit wherever I want."

"Ow. Seriously, I see you when company comes over. You always have your manners about you. What is it about me that makes you completely forget you are a thirteen year old lady?"

"Excuse me, but I will be fourteen in a week. And you aren't a man just yet. You're still a kid like me so I don't need my manners. Plus, its just seeing that look on your face."

Roy's face turn from that of annoyance to happiness. He loved the times he could spend with his newfound friend. Ever since he moved into the work study area he discovered she also lived there, just four doors away. There was two bedrooms and a bathroom between them, and neither of them minded sharing the bathroom. Initially he asked why she put him in a room so close to hers when there seemed to be so many other rooms available, but she explained that there were only ten work study areas, and most of the rooms were in need of some serious repair. That room was one he had recently worked on and had the best insulation of the others, so she thought it prudent to stick him in that one. The bathroom thing didn't bother her either. She didn't spend any more time in there than she needed. He hair was very short and she wasn't allowed to wear makeup yet, so her morning routine wasn't that dissimilar to his.

"Well if you could be so kind as to get the hell off of me, I could get back to my nap." Roy made sure to whisper hell so as her father was sure not to hear. He didn't want to let his alchemy teacher to know that sometimes he didn't speak respectfully to his only daughter. It wasn't that he didn't respect her, just the opposite. They liked this game, were they treated each other like "adults." The would cuss at each other and pretend to get into heated arguments about the correct way to do something. Once they were outside and she insisted they pretend they were trying to save someone who was being held hostage. She suggested that Roy pretend to use his alchemy against the assailant, while Riza grabbed a short twig to pretend it was a handgun. Once the suspect was apprehended, Roy inquired about her used a weapon such as a gun.

"I don't know. I just feel good when I have a firearm. When I was a child and the boys would bring their toy guns to school I would join in their game with them. I would take a rifle and hide in the tree, ready to shoot once they showed themselves. Not very ladylike, huh?"

"Well, it doesn't fall into the social acceptable category of lady-like, but I think its kinda cool. I've never really been good with guns, but they did teach us how to shoot at the academy."

"REALLY? Man, what was it like! Did you have a shooting range? What kind of ammunition did you get to use? Was it a daily thing or just like a class you took once?"

"Whoa! Slow down. Man, you really like guns, don't you?"

"Well, its just. I don't know. When I think of handling a weapon like that I feel like I can finally be of some use to someone. I could protect them. I guess I could come from when my mother died. She was very ill and there wasn't anything I could do. I felt so helpless. But when I would pretend to take out the bad guy, I felt like maybe I wasn't so helpless. Like I could make a difference."

"You're not helpless. You're anything but helpless. Anyways, have you ever shot a real gun before?"

"No. Father forbids it. He won't let any firearms into the house. If a traveler has one he has to put it in the shed, and my father locks it up. I don't know why he is so strict about it. But its not like we aren't protected. Father could zap anyone that tried to harm us."

"Zap?"

"Yeah. He does something with his alchemy that makes him be able to control fire."

"Seriously? That's so cool. He has never mentioned it."

"He wouldn't. It's his life's work. He had been developing the theory for years now. I think he is putting the finishing touches on it. Maybe when he is done and you are more well versed he will teach it to you."

"I hope so."

A week later and it was her big day. Riza was turning fourteen today. Okay, so it wasn't that big of a deal, but she hated it when Roy turned sixteen and she stay thirteen. It just seemed like too many years were between them, even though technically they would always age the same distance apart. But now that she could officially be counted as fourteen she felt better. She woke to start her day's chores when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on, I gotta get dressed."

Riza pulled on a shirt and pants real quick and went to answer the door. Her father didn't like to wait much so she wanted to make sure not make him.

"Oh, Roy?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. But, shouldn't you be studying? I thought father had you on a strict schedule?"

"He does, but I asked him a few weeks ago if I could take today off. He agreed so now I am free to help you have the best fourteenth birthday that anyone anywhere has ever had."

"Really? What about my chores?"  
"In response to that I was told to tell you 'Happy Birthday, Love Daddy.'"

Riza was very giddy today. She had the whole day to spend with her best friend. She didn't know what he had planned as they started to walk away from her home.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, its actually a pretty far walk. I guess I should have warned you, but we are going about twenty miles from here. Is that okay?"

"Oh, well, I guess. I understand going for a walk, but twenty miles? Why so far away?"

"That my friend, is a surprise." 

It took them around three hours to make their destination. They talked to whole way, mainly about what Roy had been studying recently. Riza didn't understand most of what he was saying, but she was glad to just be having such a relaxing day. When it seemed to be getting nearer to their destination Roy was almost running. He gave her an excited look as if he was daring her to a race. Since Riza didn't know where they were going he obviously was going to win, but that didn't mean she wasn't up for the challenge. She gave him a confirmation nod and they were off.

Running at full speed was wonderful. She could feel her legs picking up speed as she raced to keep up with Roy's every growing ones. He kept looking back, probably to make sure she could keep up and wouldn't get lost, all while flashing the hugest of grins. He definitely had planned something awesome, and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

Finally he started slowing down just as they got to a long clearing. Riza came to a halt next to the tall boy and looked around. They seemed to be at the tip of a clearing that expanded to be no shorter than five hundred feet. In the woods beside the clearing she saw what looked like people on sticks. More like a scarecrow, but with an obviously broader torso and head. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why he would bring her all the way out here when Roy went into the woods to get something. He returned with a wooden box that had a simple golden latched. The box seemed very old and classic styled, almost like a cigar box in a rich man's study. He handed her the box with an expectant grin.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Riza touched the latched and gently lifted it. She was trying to extend the suspense, but once she cracked the lid she instantly knew what it was. In the beautiful wooden box lay a simple handgun. It was gray at the barrel and had wooden hilt. It was a very old styled gun with a revolving barrel, and Riza couldn't get enough of it.

"Where did you get this?"

"I did some work in town on my days off. With the money I was able to save up enough to get this for you. I know it's a bit old but I checked it out. It works good and shouldn't jam. I even got you plenty of ammo. You can shoot it all day if you liked."

Riza just stared at the beautiful weapon and then back at the boy. He must have noticed the smile in her eyes (considering her mouth was frozen with shock,) because he smile hugely in response. Then he walked away and picked up the first scarecrow. Riza now understood what this was for. It was a shooting range. A shooting range just for her. She couldn't believe it.

"You did all this for me? But how? Father would kill you if he knew you had a gun in the house."

"That's why I never took it into the house. As soon as I bought it I came out here. I heard some folks talking saying there was a lot of clearings out this way so I came out here to make up this place. I hid the gun in the forest and then just waited for your birthday to give it to you. Do you like it?"

How could he even think that she would have any other opinion other than loving her present. He father gave her many things over the years for her birthday, but this boy, no, her best friend, put time and effort into making sure she had the best day of her life. She was about to cry when Roy grabbed her hand.

"Have you ever loaded a gun before?"  
"No. In truth, this is the first time I have ever held one."

"Well then, in the name of gun safety, I have a lesson to teach."

They spent the next few hours discussing how to load the gun and how hold it properly. Roy explained how you need to aim and then exhale before pulling the trigger. When her lessons were over Riza took her position at the front of the makeshift range. Feeling a bit nervous about putting her lessons into practice she shakily held the gun up. Roy came up behind her and put his arms on either side of her, helping her hold the gun. He told her to get ready and to shoot when wanted. Riza breathed in deep, closed her eyes and opened them to focus. She could see the first target and took aim. With one last breath she finally took her first shot. It rang out throughout the woods and she understood why they had walked so far away. If they had been closer her father was sure to hear the shot, and then Roy ran the risk of getting shot himself. She felt exhilarated, wonderful, happy. She couldn't come up with enough words to describe this feeling. She was smiling from ear to ear when Roy whet to see where she had hit the target.

"Wow. You got it in the right shoulder, not very far from the center. I think you are a natural!"

They spent the rest of the day shooting, happier than they had ever been. Once the day was almost over, she reluctantly put the gun back in its box. With a sad look in her eye she turned to walk back when Roy touched her shoulder.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Because, today is over. I don't think I have ever had this much fun."

"Well, who says you aren't allowed to have fun. How about once a month we come out here to shoot. I can even save up to get some different types of guns and ammunition. Different guns require different techniques, most of which I could show you."

"That would be great Roy. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

And here we go again, I don't own full metal alchemist and in retrospect I forgot to underline this in the last chapter. Opps.

"Mustang! Can you get the door?" Master Hawkeye requested from the kitchen. Roy was sitting on his favorite red couch in the front parlor and he was suddenly aware that someone was knocking. He was so absorbed in his studies that he hadn't noticed. He made quick work to the door. He certainly had changed in the past three years. When he first got here he was at least six inches shorter. He was constantly having Riza let out his clothes until finally he sucked it up and used the money had been making in town to get new clothes. Usually he liked to spend his extra money on guns for Riza, but they were running out of room in the woods. She had a wonderful collection now. And two years of training had turned her into a very proficient shooter. She was a natural from the start, but now she seemed to be shinning. She blamed it on her teacher, but Roy knew it was her own natural abilities. It was like she was born to shoot. And it made her extremely happy to be able to release every so often, so he was happy to be able to provide her with the chance.

Roy's 'oh shit' sensor went off as soon as he opened the door. He was used to seeing travelers come and go at the Hawkeye house, but this guy wasn't registering right. He had a smile on his face but a look in his eyes that sought out trouble. He was going to shut the door in the guy's face with Riza came up beside him.

"Hello. Welcome. How may we help you?"

"Yes, thank you." the man said. He was dressed in dirty brown pants and an overcoat. His hair wasn't much better, a fact Roy didn't respect at all. He believed in looking good at all times, especially in front of strangers. "I heard that the owner of this home puts up travelers that are in need. Is this right?"

"Why yes. Let me go get my father. Roy, could you show this gentleman to the parlor."

Roy nodded and did as he was asked. Riza was sixteen now, and had really grown into herself. She was considerably taller, almost as tall as Roy. And this height seemed to have brought out her more feminine features. Her shoulders were slightly broader, just enough to balance out her hips. Her torso likewise had changed. Her stomach reacted to the height change by stretching like soft candy, staying broad at the spear points but curving inwardly at the center. On the rare occasion Riza wore something a little snug Roy could make out all of her curves, and they did not disappoint. But it wasn't just her body that had change, but her face did too. Her eyes seemed to have grown, along with her lips. Her checks were much more angular now and her jaw threw perfect shadows along her neckline. Sometimes she would catch Roy staring at her and she would cock her head, wondering what he was thinking. He always made up some excuse, like he was trying to remember an alchemic symbol. Luckily he was a great liar.

"You can sit here, I'm sure Master Hawkeye will be here any moment." Roy grudgingly told the man. He still had a bad feeling about him, but didn't want to act on it with the chance of being wrong.

"Master Hawkeye? Are you his servant?"

"No. He is my teacher. I call him Master because he has mastered the art I am learning."

"Oh. What might that art be?"

Roy didn't like sharing who his teacher was, mainly because Berthold Hawkeye liked his privacy. He was saved from having to answer when the man in question made his presence known.

"Hello traveler. My name is Hawkeye. Who might you be?"

"I am Michael Lemroy. I have been traveling for a few days without a chance to properly rest. I was wondering if I could take a few days here to prepare for the last leg of my journey."

"That will not be a problem. Though if case you don't already know, my rooms don't come cheap. (Riza and Roy rolled their eyes at this statement.)"

"O my, I was under the impression that you took in travelers who weren't able to pay. I'm afraid I haven't any money."

"Of course you do. All money is is something that we have put a value on. Some people value metal, and value paper. Personally I value work. If you stay you will be put to work, some small jobs for me while you stay. Is this a price you can pay?"

"O well, yes I can. But if I am not being too rude I ask that I could start in the morning. I am very tired from the journey and would like to clean up and rest a bit."

"Of course. Riza, could you show him to a guest room."

"Yes father."

Riza lead the man down the hall to the stairs when she noticed Roy was right behind her. She told the traveler to head up the stairs with his things so that she could get some supplies to stock his room and she would meet him at the top. Once he was out of earshot she turned to Roy.

"I thought you needed to study. Any reason you are following me?"

"I'm not following you. I'm following him. I don't trust him."

"Whatever for? Did he do something that makes you not trust him?"

"No, its just the impression I get when I see him. He doesn't have good intentions, Riza. And I don't want you alone with him."

"Roy, quit being ridiculous. I will be fine. If he tries anything I'll make sure to scream good and loud and you can come in a save the day."

"This isn't a joke Riza."

"I will be fine. We take in all sorts here. Father has always been able to protect me though. Just go back to your studying."

Roy and Riza debated for a bit longer until Riza finally got him agree. He went back to the parlor to study while Riza headed up the stairs. She was greeted by a puzzling look.

"Sorry, Roy was asking me something. Your room is this way."

They walked down the hall together and made it to the door in a few minutes. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to show the man where everything was. As soon as he was in he quickly shut the door and turned the lock. Riza turned with enough time to see the knife in the man's hand and was able to let out a tiny scream. He quickly covered her mouth and put the knife to her throat. She stared at him with disbelief, quickly kicking herself for not allowing Roy to come with her. She could only hope his over protective instincts would cause him to check up on her before anything bad could happen. That's when the attacker spoke.

"I'm gonna remove my hand from your mouth now. If you scream, I'll slit your thoart here and now and jump out the window. By the time they find you you will be dead from all the bleeding. Do you understand?"

Riza just shook her head.

"Ok. Now," he said as he removed his hand, "I need you to give me some information. From what you have said the man of this house is your father, and that boy down there told me that he is some sort of teacher. And since this is known as Hawkeye Manor I can assume that your father is Berthold Hawkeye. Am I correct so far?"

Riza shook her head again. She didn't have an ounce of breath to speak her answers. She could barley conjure up enough to breathe.

"Good. That's good. Now, I know that your daddy has been working on some interesting theories. What I need from you is where these notes are located. Every alchemist records their research in one way or another, and since you are his daughter you might have some sort of idea where he could be hiding these precious notes. So, what do you say? Will you help me?"

Riza was getting up the air to telling him some special words that Roy had taught her when the bedroom door slammed open. Roy was standing on other side, with a fierce look in his eye. Riza was pretty sure this look was going to lead to someone, though she wasn't quite sure who, bleeding.

"Get your hand off of her."

"Well, this has been fun. I'll see you later honey." And with that he put his lips on hers, mocking a kiss. He let go of her and ran for the window, but not before Roy got to him.

"Riza, get the hell out of here!"

She ran for the door and made it to the hall. Once she felt a little safer she turned around to see Roy and Michael having rounds. Roy would land a broad punch on the asshole's face but then he would receive a punch in return. Roy somehow got ahold of the knife the man had used on Riza's neck and pointed it at the him. With a smile the man made for the window where he jumped out. Glass shattered everywhere and Riza wondered how the man thought he was going to survive a two story dropped. In the back of her mind she hoped that he wouldn't.

"Dammit. Get back here! I ain't done beating the shit out of you!" Roy screamed at the shifty man. He ran for the window and jumped, breaking the glass. Roy ran to the window to see if the man had maybe broken something on his way down, but Roy couldn't find a trace of the man. Then in the distance Roy noticed a car going at full speed. _Dammit! The bastard had a freaking getaway car. That means he wasn't working alone. _This was going to take some investigation to figure out who this 'Michael' was. He would have to try to draw his picture and spread it around town, asking if anyone knew the guy….

"Roy. Roy. Please come back in."

Roy turned around to see Riza, scared out of her mind, standing in the doorway. He didn't understand why she was pleading with him until he looked at himself. He was standing in the window in a crouch that suggested him would jump if he had half a mind to. His clothes had snagged on a few of the bits of broken glass, ripping them in places. He couldn't feel the pain that the shards did to him yet though, he was too focused. First, he was focused on figuring out how to get that bastard, but now his focus shifted to the scared sixteen year old girl who just had a knife to her throat.

"Riza, are you okay?"

Instead of answering him she ran, hard and fast, into his arms. She was scared senseless. The blade had gotten close enough to her through that it drew blood. She could feel the sting. She was too delirious to be able to form a coherent sentence at this point. Roy walked her over to the bed and forced her to sit down. Once there she just let it out. She had never been sad enough to cry, especially in front of Roy. Every day she spent with him had been so happy. Like he brought sun shine into the dark house. She couldn't remember being this happy before he came, and now she was immensely glad he was here. In some warped reality that had Roy never showing up to learn under her aging father, this man would have come. Riza wouldn't have told him anything. She knew how important her father's research was. She knew that if he had it written down somewhere she would have never let out the secret of its hiding place. And the man would have slit her throat, leaving her as a message to her father. Yeah, right now she was immensely glad Roy was here.

"It's ok Riza. He's gone. He's gone and no one is going to hurt you."

"O god Roy. He had a knife. HE HAD A KNIFE AT MY THROAT!"

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Roy brought her closer and started to rock a little.

"How…how did you know?"

"I heard you scream."

"I didn't…..scream…"

"It was extremely faint, but I heard it. I know your voice anywhere. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks. Then I ventured up here and noticed you weren't anywhere to be found. Then I checked the door and it was locked, so I had no choice but to break it down. I could have been faster. Tell me, did he touch you?" Roy only asked because of the kiss he planted on her. Roy didn't know the mans motives for being here. He doubted he would used a getaway driver for a rape, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have done so spur of the moment.

"He grabbed my arm and put the knife to my neck. Then he demanded information from me."

"What kind of information?"

"He wanted to know about my father's alchemy research. If I knew where he hid the research. I was about to tell him no when you came in."

"Riza, are you alright?" Berthold asked when he came into the room. He had heard the commotion but couldn't make it up the stairs fast enough. Once he got there it seemed what ever had happened was over, as Riza was in Roy's harms crying profusely.

She recounted what happened as she told it to Roy. Berthold Thanked Roy and made his leave. He knew that his research was dangerous, but it had been his fault thinking no one would use this family to get to it. And worse of all Riza was going to throw her life away just to protect stupid research! Did she not understand she was more important than some dumb science? He had to do something. He had to make sure Riza would never risk her life for this stupid alchemy again.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own this. And when I say this I mean full metal alchemist. Seriously, can't we just put one disclaimer at the beining of a story and have it be done with?

"Dammit! How the hell is that supposed to help me?" Roy yelled at the bartender. He had been on the road for three weeks, and so far he had only come up with a handful of leads to the ware bouts of 'Michael.' He was getting frustrated as hell when one of the call girls made her way up to him.

"You sure look tense. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Roy had been hearing this all day. The bastard he was chasing was very shifty and apparently spent a lot of time in the brothels. Roy hated coming in here. He had grown up when his Aunt Chris who ran a place like this, but there he was just Roy-boy. The girls had known him since he was very young and didn't come on to him in the slightest. In fact, most of them would make him dinner every night. Aunt Chris was usually busy milking drunk, depressed men for all they were worth, so they girls would take care of him. He had a love and respect for those girls. Not these girls. He didn't know them. And if they didn't stop trying to get into his pants he was going to scream.

"No miss. I'm just trying to get some information. I don't need servicing."

He noticed the call girl looking at the drawing of the bastard. She then met Roy's eyes and gave a little wink. That when things got just a bit strange.

"I have just what you need. Come with me."

She proceed to squeeze Roy's leg and grab his tie. The young girl had quite the grip on her and he got up to follow her. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone, so he figured he would let he down nicely once they got to their "room". She opened one of the extra rooms that the brothel offered and closed the door shut behind them. Roy was about to speak up when she pointed up to the ceiling.

Roy glanced up and noticed a microphone. Apparently they recorded the going ons in this place, and he was fairly certain that this isn't a fact that most of the girls pointed out _before_ engaging in their special services. He took the look in her eye meaning 'keep your mouth shut and follow my lead.' She guided him over to the bed and laid him down softly. Still a little shocked at how strange this all was he kept his poker face on, not wanting to lead this poor soul along. Then she leaned in very close to her ear so she could whisper in his ear without the microphone picking up the sound.

"Moan. Scream. Do whatever you need to in order to drown out that microphone."

Roy got the message. He was still a virgin technically, but that didn't mean he didn't know the sounds that came with sex. In fact there was many nights he would fantasize about a certain blonde….

"Now, sir."

With that Roy let out a low moan, as if she had just started working him. In order to keep him groaning, the call girl would move her body so that he would feel like he was being pleasured. Once he got a good rhythm going she leaned in again.

"The man you are looking for, he was in here earlier today. He is normally a regular, though he was missing for a few weeks. He made is 'triumphant' return today. Came in making a big fuss as if he was some sort of sex god. He grabbed a the first girl he saw and, well, you can guess the rest.

Roy had to focus very hard to keep the moaning up. The more information she gave him, the more he wanted to kick this dude's ass. He was so close, he could tell. Apparently if he frequented this place that means he might have a hideout, or even a residence, close by.

"I don't know where he lives, but I am fairly sure if you stick around here long enough you could find him. He is kinda strange, he prefers to use our services in the mornings. I'm guessing his nights are filled with some other profession. Other than being a sleeze-bag."

Roy was taking it all in. He now had a game plan. He would stick around town for the night, making sure to stick to the shadows. Then he would wait in the morning. Once he found the bastard, he would make sure he never showed around the Hawkeye house again.

"Alright mister. This is all the information I have for you. Now, how about a good performance for the audience. We wouldn't want my boss to think I was slacking on the job."

He got the hint, but was finding it hard to focus. The call girl was seeing that he wasn't going to be able to pull this off on his own, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. _Literally_. All the moving she had been doing on top of him had gotten his body working in ways no woman had done to him before (well, not physically anyway. There was one girl that could always make his body react, but its not like she ever tried before. It just kinda happened.) She reached down and found what made him tick. It took several minutes, but she found a rhythm he seemed to enjoy and proceeded to do what she did best. It only took around ten minutes until the performance was over, and Roy couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt just a little dirty from all of this. He didn't want other women to touch him. He only wanted one woman to ever feel that way about him. But then he looked up into her eyes and figured something out. She didn't feel for him. She had helped him, and he helped her to make sure it wouldn't get blown that she had talked. Like the strategies he learned in the academy, this was another weapon in his arsenal for helping people. He certainly didn't enjoy this part, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use his body if it meant keeping someone he loved safe.

He was able to find an inn with a phone, and place the same call he made every night. Tonight though instead of the blonde answering, he heard a male voice.

"Hello Roy. Have you gotten any new leads?"

"Actually sir, yes. He is in the town I am in now. I am going to stake out tonight and catch him in the morning. I'll try to find out if he is with anyone, and they I will make it very, very clear what will happen if they ever try a stunt like that again. Now sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but why didn't your daughter answer the phone?"  
"Riza is feeling a bit ill. She is sleeping up in her room. Don't worry though, if she isn't better in a few days I will send for a nurse. You get that man for me. Once you come back I've got some new things I need to teach you."

"Yes sir. Thank you. If I don't call you back assume I am interrogating. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Roy."

The night went by quickly, Roy made sure to wake early enough to find a good stake out point. Once he was high enough up in a tree, he just waited. Around ten o'clock he saw a certain asshole make his way around a corner. He decided not to wait. He needed this information now, and wasn't waiting for this little prat to pleasure himself.

Roy jumped out of the tree every so quietly. Then he waited for the man to make his way towards the brothel door. Once he had a hand on the handle Roy made his move. Putting his hand around the bastards mouth and a knife at his throat, he pulled the man into the nearby woods.

"How does it feel, being my bitch?"

Michael just stared at him. His confused look clearly meant he had no idea who Roy was. But with Roy using the world bitch he could see that man was trying to put pieces together that weren't very satisfying.

"You sick bastard. I ain't going to literally make you my bitch."

Roy already had a few transmutation circles ready. The first one wrapped the man in tree vines, making him unable to move. Now that he was certain the man wouldn't get away he dropped the knife from his neck, but not before leaving a nick in it. He wanted to enact exactly what he had done to Riza. He was going to make him a victim.

"Do you remember me yet? Let me give you a hint." With that Roy punched the guy in the face, the exact place he had done it three weeks ago. Once the man had shaken off the pain a realization dawned across his face. He looked up at Mustang with a fear in his eye."

"How the hell did you find me?"

"What, you think I ain't capable of tracking?"  
"You're just an alchemist. Not even a state alchemist. You're a scientist. You arent' supposed to be able to fight."

"Well buddy, I don't know who is feeding you crap like that. I was trained at the military academy in central before becoming an alchemist. And I'll be damned if I am going to let you get away with what you did."

"If you are such a skilled fighter, why aren't you a state alchemist? Aren't they supposed to be the fighters?"

All his questions were starting to wear on Mustang. He gave the man two quick slaps across the face. The man shut up then and stared hard at Mustang.

"Now tell me. Why the hell did you attack the Hawkeye home. What was so important about some research that you would risk meeting me?"

"I couldn't care less about your research. It's the man I work for that wants it. Says it will help him get into the military. He wants to take it down, and he figures being on the inside is the best way to do that."

"Well, I think I will be sending your employer a little message." Mustang drew his hand back and started the pummeling. After his first strike he let the man free of the vines, but he was no where near letting him go. A kick in the stomach was the first thing to greet him, followed by an elbow to the top of his spine. By the time Mustang was done with him he was bloody, bruised, and swollen. Mustang checked to make sure the man wasn't going to die, and then gave him a parting message.

"You go find your 'employer' and tell him something from me. He will never get his hands on what he wants. I won't let him. And if I were you, I would tell him not to underestimate me. Not only can I kick you're ass, but I also and train in alchemy. I could also blow you up if I so desired."

With that Mustang left the man. As he walked away his spine was a little straighter, his stride a little longer. But in the back of his mind a quick thought crossed, there one minute and gone the next.

_There's no turning back now_.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

He had called Master Hawkeye and let him know that he was on his way home. Master informed him that there was no hurry. But Mustang knew better. When he asked why Riza still wasn't answering the phone his mentor kept giving round about answers. Mustang accepted his silence while he was talking, but he knew something was up. He remembered Hawkeye mentioning that Riza had been sick, and that it was possible that she might need a nurse. This only caused him to increase his speed getting home. Even though the journey took him three weeks, it only took him one to get back.

He approached the house quietly, knowing that everyone was still asleep. It was two in the morning when he finally arrived, so he made quick haste through the door and up the stairs, tip toeing the whole way. He was going to go into his room, but it was too much. He hadn't talked to Riza since he heard she was sick, so he went to see if her door would open. As usual it was unlocked, so Mustang peaked his head it.

The sight before him did scare him at first. Riza as simply laying on her bed, face down. He wasn't sure if she preferred to sleep that way or not. From what his memory could recall every time he caught her napping she had been on her back. So he cracked the door more and slid in the room. He missed her immensely and wanted to tell her he was home. He didn't know if she also missed him, but it didn't matter. He needed to see her.

He approached the bed and that is when he noticed something out of the ordinary. She didn't have a blanket over her back. She had what looked like a large bandage spanning from the top of her spine all the way down, resting on the hem of her pants. She also didn't have a shirt on. The only thing covering her chest was the bed she was lying on, and Mustang could see the outlines of her breast from the side. He knew this was out of character. She always slept with clothes on. Always. Sure she was getting older, but she was still innocent. It wouldn't be comfortable for a woman of her age with the body she had been given to sleep in such a vulnerable position. He knelt by her bed, brushing her hair away from her face. He noticed she wasn't warm, in fact her skin was ice cold from not having a blanket on it. He reached to get it over her when she stirred.

"Please stop. It hurts. Please."

She was talking in her sleep again. She did this often, but she usually wasn't talking about being in pain. In fact her sleep talking almost got them caught once. She mumble something about their shooting range and her father heard. Mustang acted like he had no idea what she was talking about and he never brought it up again. But now he knew better. She was dreaming of being in pain. He had to know why.

"Riza, Riza wake up. Riza."

"Humm. Hun. What? Who's there. No please. Get that needle away from me. NO!"

Riza awoke with a start, and the sudden movement hurt her excruciatingly. She laid back down as to not disturb the wound again when she noticed she wasn't alone. Fear gripped her until she saw the black hair and pale skin of the man in front of her. He had a look of horror on his face, as if he had seen something so scary he couldn't process it.

"Roy. You're back."

Roy snapped out of it, focusing on the girl. "Yes. Of course I came back. Didn't your father tell you I was on my way home?"  
"He did. But we weren't expecting you for another two weeks."

"Well, I knew you were ill, so I came home faster and faster. I haven't even gone to my room. I needed to see you were ok. And now I see. You are not okay. What the hell happened?"

So apparently her father decided not to tell Roy what had happened. He lied and said she was ill. He hated the idea of lying to Roy, but this secret wasn't hers to tell. She knew the action her father would take if she told, and she wanted Roy to be able to finish his training.

"I was in the woods when a branch fell on me. Scratched me up pretty bad. I don't know why father did tell you. I guess he figured that if you knew I was hurt you would run home before you found my attacker."

"God Riza, I wish I had known! I could have bought some medicine for you. Anything. I feel horrible for not being here. Can I take a look at the wound. I want to make sure you are healing alright."  
"NO. Oh, sorry for shouting. Um, no. Please don't remove the bandage. It hurts so much when its removed. I just want to lie here and sleep."

"Okay. Ill let you sleep. Ill see you first thing in the morning."

"Roy, uh, do you think you could stay here tonight?"

"What?"

"It's just I've been suffering alone for a while now. I just want to you to stay here. There is a extra mattress in the hall closet, and you can set it on the floor right here. I would just feel better if someone was here, you know, if case I need something."

"No problem. I've gotta take a shower, and then I will get the mattress in here."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to do that. Go ahead and go to sleep."

"I don't think I can. The jump I just did was very painful."

Mustang felt extremely guilty for this, and therefore decided to forgo the shower till morning. He quickly got a mattress and settled in next to Riza, only a few inches down from her. He wasn't sure how he could comfort her from this position when he saw her hand reached over the edge. He go the message and reached up to her. And there they slept, too exhausted to talk, hand in hand.

The next morning Riza stayed in bed. Apparently the wound was superficial, but that didn't mean it didn't burn like hell. Mustang took to his morning studies and finished quickly. He wanted to get in some of Riza's chores too. He went to the kitchen to make lunch when Master Hawkeye caught up to him.

"Have you gone to see Riza yet?"

"Yes sir. I really wish you would have told me. She is in so much pain."

"O yes. I figured if you knew she was in such pain you wouldn't be able to focus. But as you can see she is healing."  
"I would like the chance to check on the wound myself. All of us at the academy had a semester of medical training. Scratches are no problem. But she won't let me take the bandage off."

"Yes, its very painful. Did she tell you what happened?"  
"Yeah. I can't believe that broken branch fell on her. Do you need me to cut the limbs off of the tree. If you so ask, I'll take the whole blasted thing down."

"No, that won't be necessary. I had someone take care of it already. And I also have a nurse coming to tend to Riza's wound. I think she would be more comfortable having another women dressing it, don't you?"

"Yes sir, of course." Mustang replied, even though he didn't believe what he said. He was very confident Riza wouldn't care if he saw her in this state. She was shirtless last night and didn't mind one bit that he had seen much more than she intended too when she woke up suddenly. If it weren't for the fact she was screaming in pain he would have taken better note of what he saw, but truth be told he didn't get a very good glance. He was too worried about her.

After a couple of weeks Riza was finally able to be up and around. Unknown to her father, Mustang spent every night next to her on the floor, holding her hand. Little by little she was getting stronger, healing up just fine. When Mustang got up to go to breakfast Riza started to rise also.

"What are you doing?"  
"I wanna get out of this bed. I'm pretty sure I can make it downstairs today. It only stings a little. Plus if I don't get up my muscle tone is going to deteriorate, and then I will be a walking jelly blob."

"Haha, you come up with the funniest things. But before you get all the way up, would you like me to get you a shirt?"

Riza quickly looked down and immediately turned a very bright shade of red. It seemed to dawn on her that every night Mustang had spent with her she had been shirtless. Mustang was gentleman enough not to look, even now. The whole time she was talking Mustang was studiously staring at the ceiling, never making eye contact. He new that if he attempted to look at her eyes he would never be able to keep himself from look at the other set of eyes.

"O my god. Yes please." she replied and she quickly used her arms to cover her chest.

"Don't worry, when I saw you were rising I looked away. I don't want you to think I would ever take advantage of you when you are in pain."

"Thanks. Most men aren't that considerate."

"Good thing I ain't most men."

Riza instantly felt better knowing this. She had been in so much pain that she never gave any thought to how she was dressed. But she was sure that while he may have gotten a first glance, he would have looked away quickly. Its not that she would mind if he saw her. He was just a gentleman, one of the many (and growing,) reasons she liked him. She quickly put on her shirt when a very sad thought occurred to her. No matter how much she would ever want him, well hell, _anyone_, she wouldn't be able to. But especially him. He was trained. He would be able to tell. And she knew just how dangerous it was. Her father made sure to drive this into her mind. It was dangerous. She had to do everything possible to make sure no one ever got their hands on it. Even if that meant she had to leave. The only thing she wasn't allowed to do was get caught. It was so very important she never get caught.

Without realizing it she had signed her death warrant. She could see it now. Never could see have someone to be with her. Never could she feel the touch of a loved one. She was trapped. And she was slowly coming to hate it.


	8. Chapter 8

I would make a joke about not owning Full Metal Alchemist, but this shit is getting way too serious.

As the months rolled on, depression started setting in on Riza. Roy was making sure she was always safe, always cared for. She assured him that she was alright and completely healed, but he said that he was trying to make up for not being there when she got hurt. Roy was turning nineteen the next day, and she would be seventeen in a couple of months. She was very sure that their feelings towards each other had grown, but she knew she couldn't let it get too far. Being selfish, they still took their sweet walks to the gun range once a month. Since Roy's birthday was tomorrow they planned on making the trip then. She told him that it wasn't very original, but he reassured him that their isn't anything he would rather do than spend an entire day with her. So they cleared their schedules and prepared to go. They were a bit smarter now. In the beginning they would just disappear for hours, and her father started to get very suspicious. When they started all this she was only fourteen, so they had to come up with some excuse as to why the went away so often. Soon they started packing a picnic lunch, acting like they were going out to enjoy the fresh air and get out of this dingy old house. She wasn't sure how much she was fooling her father, and she was pretty sure he was under the impression that they were going off to make out. She had no problem letting him think this so long as didn't find out the real reason they were leaving.

By the time the sun rose Roy was already waiting by her door. He had the most triumphant grin on his face and yet a sad look in his eyes. Riza couldn't figure out what was going on, but they headed out all the same. Once they were far enough down the road that her father couldn't see, Roy slipped his hand into hers. This was something they started doing right after he got back from his mission. He said he realized how much he missed her and that he was done wasting time. She wasn't completely sure what he meant by that, but she didn't really mind. Holding his hand made her forget reality. Almost made her start dreaming of what the future could hold. But all too soon reality would smack her above the head and remind her of her burden.

They reached the clearing in record time. They had walked it so much that they knew every shortcut. Mustang was extremely nervous. He knew what his future held, and he had to tell her. She was too important for her not to know, even if she didn't have the same ideals. They got to the shooting range but instead of heading for their ever growing gun supply Mustang led Riza over to a shaded spot in the woods. The ground here was perfect for sitting, and it was usually where they ate lunch. The picnic was their cover, but it really wasn't a bad idea. The twenty mile walk was a very good way to work up an appetite.

They both sat down and got out their food. Simple sandwiches, and today there was two slices of cake in the basket as well. A bit of a celebratory cake, for Mustang's birthday, but also for something else. He didn't know how Riza was going to take the news, and he really hope she wouldn't be too pissed.

"Happy Birthday Roy."

"Thank you. Are you enjoying the cake?"

"Yeah. You did a really good job making it."

"Good. Say, Riza. I, uh, well…"

"Roy, you can tell me. What's up?"

"Well. Your father told me I was done. That I have completed my studies."

A bit of a shocked looked crossed Riza's face. She knew good and well that Roy didn't know _all_ of what her father had to teach him, and she didn't know why he was telling him such.

"And um. Well, I'm gonna set out what I've been wanting to do for a very long time. I'm going back to Central to take the join the military. I'm gonna become a State Alchemist."

Riza didn't know how do take the news. She knew her father's opinion of the military, but she didn't share the same ideals as him. All the soldiers she had ever met were very good people. They helped her a lot when she was a kid, back when things had been really rough in the little town. The soldiers would bring them food and water, and make sure they had a place to sleep.

Still, the thought of Roy leaving was very hard. If he was gone then she wouldn't be tempted to get too close, but then also she wouldn't have her best friend anymore. He had been with her for four years now, and she had grown very use to him. It was like the sun didn't rise till she saw him smiling. She didn't know how she was going to be able to get up everyday without the sun.

"I don't know how long I will be gone. But as soon as I am accomplished my task I'll be back for you. Will you wait?"

Riza didn't know what to think. Her heart was screaming _Yes you idiot. Tell him yes_, while her head was quietly whispering _you know he can never see_. She was silent for a very long time. When she collected her thoughts she finally spoke.

"Yes Roy. I'll wait for you."

Mustang was exuberant. There were no words. He didn't know what to expect her to say. He thought that she was either going to say yes, and be so mad at him that she would tell him to never come back. He grabbed her up in a big hug and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and settle her head into the crook of his neck. There they stayed, not wanting to move. With a bit of a sigh Mustang lifted his head to get up, but then an idea struck him. He lifted his hand to her chin and brought her head up so that she looked at him. With the slightest bit of a smile on his lips he brought hers to his. They gave a gentle kiss to each other, kind of a farewell present to each other. They didn't break contact for a very long time. As soon as they started the sun seemed to be setting. They both looked around and noticed they had been in each others arms for hours. It wasn't enough time. They needed more time. They couldn't be like this at home, her father would go ballistic and kick Roy out for touching her without being married.

They reluctantly rose from the spot were they shared their first kiss. Hand in hand, they stared the journey home. They discuss Roy's plans in more detail now that they had to focus on walking and not on each other.

"I'm leaving in a week. My plan is to stay in the military at on the bottom rung of the ladder for a bit. Then when the time comes I am going to take the State Alchemist Exam. With what your father has taught me I should be a shoe in."

"Are you that confident?"

"Of course I am. Why do you doubt me?"  
"It's not that I doubt you, its just, um." _Dammit_! She had to tell him. If not the whole truth then she had to tell him some of it.

"Roy, I don't know why my father told you that you have learned everything, because you haven't. There is one last aspect of his research that he has never shared with anyone. It was his life's work, and he completed it not too long ago."

Mustang didn't know how to take this information. He suspected that the Master was holding out a little, but his life's work? Why would he choose to keep it from him? Was he scared Mustang wouldn't be able to perform it?

"How do you know about it if he has never shared it with anyone?"

"Father had been working on it for years. Even years before you showed up. That's why I was so lonely when you came. As soon as I was able to take care of myself father delved into the research, only coming out to eat. It was very lonely until you came. Now father is seen much more often, and I have always had you to talk to."

"Riza, I never knew. I don't know what to say. I have no other siblings either, but between my aunt's job (Riza was well aware was Chris Mustang did for a living,) and the academy I have never truly been alone. But I can say these past four years have been the happiest I ever had."

Mustang leaned in for another kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. They still had a lot of walking to do, and it was already dark.

"Do you think your father will teach it to me if I ask?"

"I guess the only way to know is to ask him. If he can show you it than you show have a much better chance of getting your State Alchemist license. And then your goal of helping others will be so much easier."

"Okay. I'll ask him when we get home."

"Absolutely not!" was the only respond Mustang got out of Hawkeye. He turned and left the boy in the hallway, not bothering to turn around. Mustang still didn't know what the issue was, but he wasn't going to leave it alone. He was going to prove to the Master that he was trustworthy and skilled. So he would first join the military. Then once he had proven himself he would come back and ask again. This wasn't over. If it took Mustang ten years, he would learn the Master's lifelong work. Mustang would learn Flame Alchemy.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own fullmetal alchemist

"Hello. This is Private Roy Mustang. How may I help you?"

It had been a long four months, and the State Alchemy exam was only six more months away. With the information he had access to in the military, Mustang was able to hone his alchemy skills considerably. He had already impressed many of his superiors, and they all encouraged him to take the exam. He still hadn't convinced his Master to take him this life's work, but he also wasn't clued in to the fact that he joined the military. After Berthold Hawkeye refused to teach him he distanced himself from Mustang. The last week he spent there was a bit tense. So when it came time to leave Mustang gave Riza a secret kiss and left, never telling his teacher where he was off to. For all he knew the teach thought he just abandoned them, leaving the elder and his young daughter to fend for themselves.

"Roy, is it really you!" a very excited woman said. But this wasn't just any woman. This was the blonde that all is fellow privates were forced to hear about day in and day out. He never spoke her name, just said that there was a wonderful blonde waiting for him.

"Riza. Hey. How have you been? How did you find where to get a hold of me?"

"Um, well. I've been trying for a while. I finally told them it was a family emergency and they started being much more helpful."

"Why would you lie about a family emergency just to talk to me? I mean, I really miss you too, but you didn't have to go through all that."

"O Roy." She broke down of the phone right there. He started to get scared at what might have happened.

"Riza, please! Tell me what's going on!"

"Father is dying. The doctors say he only has a few weeks left."

Mustang found the first train back home. Okay, it truly wasn't his home, but it was were his loved ones were. No matter what note he left on with his teacher, he was going to be there when he passed. He got leave quickly, a product of being very well like amongst his superiors. Mustang seemed to have a way with people, could charm them into anything. This skill was present at the academy, but it didn't pay off that well then as it was now. It took three days for him to reach the familiar brown house with the beautiful flowers, and he didn't knock on the door. As soon as he was in he went straight for his teacher's room.

_Knock, knock_, he softly tapped. His heart was beating very fast. He hope to dear whatever that he made it in time. The door cracked a little were he saw bright blonde hair peak through. Riza came outside to talk to Mustang. He could see the grief written all over her face.

"He got really sick about a month ago. Apparently there is a horrible illness spreading throughout the east. The doctors originally gave him a few more weeks, but now it seems to be only mere hours. Please, he will love seeing you. He was so worried you left because of his callousness."

Mustang walked into the room, full military dress still on. As soon as Berthold set his gaze on the new soldier, realization spread across his face.

"You went off and joined the military? Did I piss you off that bad?"  
"Of course not sir. I had planned beforehand to leave and join. I am going to become a State Alchemist. I am going to fulfill my wish of help people. Of making sure people are safe from harm."

"You think being a dog of the military is going to accomplish this? What were you thinking? The Amestrian military is corrupt. Their leaders are bad men who only want to achieve their end goal. You can have every good intention, but once you are in their grasp they won't let you go."

"Sir, I have to disagree. Soldiers do so much good for people. You have seen it. Years ago, when the town needed food and shelter."

"I'm not saying soldiers are bad. Its the people running the soldiers that need to be taken down."  
"Sir! I can't think that way. They are my superiors. I have to follow what they say. I have to trust that they know what's best."

"Really son? Tell me this. Would you do something for them if you knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong?"

Mustang had to think on that for a second. He never wanted to hurt the people. He only wanted to prevent others from what he was saddled with at a young age.

"No sir. I would not. If I found myself on the side of the bad guys, I would not follow the orders."

The old teacher relaxed a little. A smile played across my face.

"As my daughter. She knows where my life's work is located. Please, use it for good."

"Master!"

Berthold closed his eyes. Mustang ran over to him, and he held him in his arms. He was breathing so slowly. Mustang hear the door open, and Riza stepped in the room. She was by his side quickly, not believing what she was seeing. Soon, all to soon, Master Berthold Hawkeye took his last breath.

Mustang laid the man back on his bed and turn to the blonde who was staring straight ahead. She looked like she wanted to cry, but couldn't because she was in shock. Mustang took her into his arms and let her have it out. She cried more now that when she was attacked. She just sat there and cried. And cried.

The sun was rising through the window when Mustang woke up. It seems he fell asleep on the floor. O, what's this? There was a blonde beauty in his arms, and it would seem she was still crying. He must have fell asleep while holding her. He wasn't sure if she had slept at all if she just cried silently all night. When he lifted her head it seemed that she was indeed asleep, just weeping in her dreams. Mustang stood, taking the girl in his arms. He carried her to her room and then made a very solemn call to the town coroner. He was there within an hour, not surprised at all at being called to the home.

Riza was the only family he had. Riza knew her mother, but was completely unaware as to who any extended family might be. So the funeral was very simple. Her and Roy, and a few of the people from around the town that had known Berthold. The ceremony lasted only half and hour, and soon only Riza and Roy were left. She stood at the grave marker, refusing to fall to her knees. She had been so weak in the hours that passed after her father's death. Roy leaned her his strength, but now it was time for her to be strong. Roy was allowed bereavement time, but he would be going back to the military in only a month. She had to learn how to stand on her own two legs now. There wasn't anyone left to are for her, save herself. She knew what she needed to do before Mustang left. She had her own plans, and she needed to make sure Mustang wouldn't be needing her for a while.

"Roy, did father tell you anything before he died."

"What do you mean?"  
"Did he tell you, about his research."

Mustang realized what she was talking about. He meant to ask he about it, but he was going to wait until some more time had passed. Once he told her where the journals were he could take them with him, and he could study. Right now Riza needed him. And he was going to be there for her.

"Yes he did. He mentioned that you were possession of his life's work."

"It's true. I have had them for some time now. I am sorry for not tell you. Father made me promise not to tell anyone. I knew if I told you I had them that he would send you away. And I didn't want that."

"Riza, it's okay. I wasn't ready for it back then anyway. But we can discuss it later. Right now you are my main focus. I want to make sure you are okay before I have to go back."

"Once you have the research, how long to do you think it will take you to decode it?"

"I don't know. I've seen some of his code, and its pretty good. Probably the good part of a month. Why?"

"Then we will start tomorrow. Meet me in the morning after you have slept. You are going to need your rest to decode the notes."

"Riza, its okay. I can do that when I go back to Central. There is no rush to get back to work so fast."

"Yes there is. Just meet me in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

You know what, I don't own Full metal Alchemist.

Mustang didn't sleep well that night. The look in Riza's eyes scared him a little. She was so focused, like she knew they didn't have much time. But as for what she was so crunched for time was a mystery to him. By the time he did fall asleep it was only a couple of hours till he had to wake up. Groggy, he dressed and made his way to her room. He knocked softly, not knowing if he should just go in like he usually did. A 'come in' greeting came from the other side of the door and he made his way in.

Riza was sitting on the bed with only a towel on her upper body. She still had her pants on, but the seemed to be pulled very low on her hips. Mustang just stared at her, not able to process what he was seeing. The scene suggested that she was a little more desperate for comfort that he original thought, but he would never take advantage of her like that. He told her that he would never use her when she was in pain, and he meant it.

"Riza, I don't really think this is the best idea…"

"Do you remember when I was badly hurt, and was bed ridden for weeks?"

"Of course I do. You got cut by that tree and I wasn't here to help you. Why do you bring that up?"

"I lied to you. There wasn't a tree that fell on me. And no matter what you would have done, I would have gotten hurt while you were away. If you hadn't left that time, then it would have been when you went on a supply run to Central. There wasn't anything you could have done. I was going to be in pain regardless."

Mustang's jaw wasn't sure which action was appropriate. It wanted to drop open at the words his blonde was saying, but he didn't want her to think he couldn't handle whatever she was telling him. There was more to it, and he had to know. He went over to her and knelt down, taking her hand that wasn't clutching the towel around her shoulders.

"What happened Riza?"

"You'll see."

Riza stood up only turn around. She put her knee on the bed and proceeded to lay on her stomach, just like she did when he had been hurt. She spread the towel out so that it could easily be removed and brought her arms up to her face. Her face turned to face Mustang, and she gave him a nod, telling him to remove the towel. Mustang approach the edge of the towel with care, almost as if he didn't want to know what was underneath. Slowly he pulled back the cloth, eyes brimming over with tears when he realized what the hell had happened to _his blonde_.

"That bastard. That _fucking _bastard."

All down her back, from the nape of her neck to the very low hem of her pants, was his life's work. Heavily encrypted notes about Flame Alchemy. They took up her entire back, forever scarring her. He slowly touched it, being ever so gentle. At this point he didn't even give a damn that the secrets of Flame alchemy were sitting before his eyes. All he could see was Riza being laid on her stomach while her father took a tattoo needle to her back. Of course he waited for Mustang to be out of the house. If, no, when he heard her screams he would have found what the bastard was doing and probably would have numbered his days right then and there. How could he do this to his only daughter? She was so innocent. She never hurt anyone. Sure, she loved to shoot, but it was out of a fierce protectiveness. It was almost as it her guns made her a mother. She cared for others by ensuring their safety. And she did that with her guns. No, there was nothing that this women did to deserve this. On top of the pain of a huge tattoo such as this there was also the fact that she would now be a target if it ever got out what has encrypted under her head. She would have to go into hiding, never allowing herself to be caught. She couldn't even escape by dying, because then it would be all too easy for them to get the information when she wasn't moving. _Dammit_! This was like giving her a death sentence. How could he do this to her!

"Riza. O god. If I had known I would have…"

"Roy, I told you. There was nothing you could have done. Father would have waited till you were gone for some reason or another, then he would have…"

"GOD DAMMIT I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU AWAY FROM HERE."

His outburst startled her. She did think he would be so upset. She actually figured he would be glad that he could finally be able to learn the lost art. But his tears, they were over her? She attributed them to being happy to finally see the research notes. Yes it hurt like hell to get the tattoo, but she didn't know he cared that much.

"It really wasn't that bad. It took so long to heal because there was so much."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did it take to tattoo you?"

"O. uh, well. We started at sunrise two days after you left. He worked until it was time to go to bed that night. It went on like that for four days. He already had the notes in his mind, but because he was remembering instead of copying it took longer to make sure he had everything right."

"Did you agree to this?"

"Well, yes and no. Father asked me if I was willing to keep his life's work a secret. I told him of course. That is when he showed up with the needle and ink. He told me I could scream if I wanted to, that listening to me scream was his punishment for putting this on me. I didn't scream at first though. I didn't want him to feel bad. But after a few hours it got to be too much. He go to my spine and I let out a blood curdling scream. He almost had a heart attack right there. But he didn't stop. He kept going and I kept screaming. He had me answer the phone ever night when you called, so that you wouldn't suspect something was wrong. At one point I decided it was too painful to walk, so that is when he started to answer, claiming I was sick."

Mustang didn't know how to process this information. The only think he could see was his blonde, writhing in pain, all the while her father kept a focused look on his face. It made him want to puke.

"There is some pens and paper in my desk. You can get started decoding now."

"What makes you think I am going to study this? This is torture. I will not benefit from this."

"You can't do that!"

Riza turned over quickly and looked Mustang straight in the eye. His face was one of defeat, as if someone had died that he could have saved. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes.

"I suffered this. I went through weeks of pain for this. You will not tell me that I went through this for nothing. There is no one else out there I would trust with this. You are the only shot for this scar on my back to mean something. Please tell me my father didn't put me through this for nothing! Please!"

Mustang just stared at her. He couldn't possible benefit from her pain. And yet, she had a point. If no one ever used the knowledge contained on her back then the pain she endured would be for nothing. He debated this for a long while, weighting each pro and con.

"Roy, please. Please."

"Okay. I'll study it. But you have to promise me you will never show anyone this tattoo. No one must know that this is here. You will be a target. I will keep the secret. You never have to worry about that."

"No problem. Last thing I want is to be pursued for this shit."

"Go ahead and lay back down."

Riza went back into her default position, knowing that she was going to be like this for some time. Mustang got off the bed, and she assumed he was going to get the pens and paper out of the desk. But when she didn't hear the drawers open she lifted her head to the side to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"Because. You have to lie there half naked for the next few weeks. I know that can't be very comfortable. So also long as you have to be naked, I will be too."

The statement was simple enough. Equivalent exchange in some twisted way. She was barring her secrets to this man, so he was barring his secrets to her. When she saw him undo his belt she stated to speak up.

"Uh Roy, I only have to take my shirt off. What are you doing?"

"When have you not seen me with my shirt off? If you are barring your self, I will too."

All she could do was stare as he removed his trousers, standing there in his standard issued military boxers. But soon he wasn't even wearing those. He was standing there, just as exposed as she was. He came down to the side of the bed and knelt down next to her face.

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of taking you. I would never use your pain for my benefit. I just want to bear some of the burden here. You can't be the one making all the sacrifices. I will share in them."

With that he gave her a quick kiss and rose. Turning around he proceeded to the desk to retrieve the study supplies. He then came back to the bed and picked Riza up to slide her a little to the side. He sat himself on the bed next to her, his head facing her back and the top part of his thigh touching the side of hers. He then touched her back, trying to decided the best place to start. When he finally found a good place he was about to get started when a thought occurred to him.

"Riza, you have seen me study before, right?"  
"Yes. All the time. Why?"

"Well, when I get going i seem to get lost. I'll probably be all over your back, trying to put the code together. So I am sorry in advance if I do something uncomfortable. If this gets to be too much, just tell me. We can stop and rest."

"Okay. Will do."

That's when Mustang got going. He went back to his starting point and couldn't seem to keep his fingers off of her. They were constantly running from one stop to the other, trying to proverbially connect the dots. Riza laid there, mesmerized. She had many nightmares of Mustang doing this. Of him hovering over her, treating her like a book with important information he needed to know instead of the woman she was. But it was as if he knew exactly what would make her feel at ease. As he raise up and looked for a new spot, his body would brush up against her. Every movement sent shivers up her spine which she was pretty sure wasn't helping with the reading. It wasn't like she had dreamed. It was better. He was respecting her body, leaning down to kiss her softly on the back when she started shaking too much. His touch was also gentle. It was almost like as he researched her he was also caressing her.

After around three hours she needed a break. Her back was aching from the position she was laying in and she really needed to see his face. She found an opening when he lifted his hands to write something down, so she rolled over on her back. The bottom half of her was covered, but she was still exposing her front. But he didn't stare, he simple looked her in the eye and asked if she was tired. She answered yes and he got up from the bed. He set the paper on the desk and came back over to lay with her. She was on her right side now with her back to the wall, so Mustang laid on his left side facing her. He asked if she was cold and then felt her arm. Apparently she must have been, cause get leaned up to get the covers that had been cast to the ground. He wrapped them over around her and then brought her closer to him, hugging her and resting his chin on top of her heard.

"Aren't you cold too?" Riza asked him. He simply shook his head 'no' and smiled at her.

"You have been moving around in the open air without any clothes on, and you want me to believe that you aren't cold?"

"To tell the truth, I feel like I am on fire."

"Huh?"

"You really can't tell? I though it was way too obvious."

Having a flashback to human anatomy class a few years ago, Riza put two and two together. And that sum added up to one really big four (more like eight and three quarters, but who's counting?) She suddenly felt very warm herself, and pulled the cover down a little.

"Like I said, I will deal. You already suffered your share of the pain. This is mine."

"Okay. Thank you. For everything, really."

"What do you mean? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to go through all this."

"Nonsense. And that is not what I am talking about. Remember when I would wake screaming? I told you I was dreaming of my attacker, but that wasn't completely true. I did dream of him, but he was in the position your are in now. He was looking me over like a book, trying to decode the secrets my father left. And then when it got too much for him, he took out his frustration on me, using his hand to hold down my face so I couldn't breathe."

The only thing Mustang could do was hold her closer and kiss her forehead. When she stared shaking like she was going to cry he lifted her head so that he could calm her fears. Her mouth was already open, so Mustang went ahead and made entrance. She was shocked at first, but soon she melted into him. She allowed herself to form to his physic, while his hands searched hers. As soon as she was calm he pulled away, giving her the most loving of faces. She closed her eyes, and as if a huge weight had been lifted she drifted off to sleep.

Once she was snoozing Mustang got up and went to the bathroom. He was not going to take her, not like this. He would suffer through the frustration and endure the pain, especially if it meant easing hers. He reluctantly made his release, knowing that even he wouldn't be able to last long if he didn't vent somehow. He went back to his blonde and turned her on her stomach so that he could begin the research again. He would try to do as much as he could while she was sleeping. Hopefully with him touching her in her sleep she would be able to sleep nightmare free. And maybe some of the guilt could lift off his shoulders.

He watched her peacefully, wishing with all his heart he could go back in time and save her. How many more people were going to get hurt waiting for him to grow up? He had to stop wasting time and man up. With new fervor, he continued studying his blonde's back, knowing that with this knowledge he was going to make a change for good.

Hey, its pinkeminamae. i just wanted to touch base with yall for a second. You know that I am following the canon as close as possible, right? which means that if you know anything about this show you know what happens next, right? RIGHT? Gah! I've been having so much fun writing this, but now we are getting into the nitty-gritty. This is were the downward spiral happens folks. Just be prepared, okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Dangit, I don't own fullmetel alchemist.

"I'll be sure to call you as soon as I can, okay?" Mustang stood, trying to plead with Riza. She knew this day was coming, and she also knew what she was going to do when it got here. She was grateful to Roy. He lifted the burden her father put upon her, and now with her mission complete she was ready stop being the reliability.

"Okay. But don't freak if I can't get to the phone right away. If I am outside I'll never hear it, and then there is the fact that there is no one else to answer. Best just to send letters. That way I'll be sure to get it."

"That works. I'll see you once I become a State Alchemist."

"See you, Roy."

With that Mustang gave her a very sweet kiss and boarded his train. She hadn't told him of her plans yet, mainly because she knew what he would say. But it was already decided. Its not like she needed his permission or anything. They loved each other, but they were both governed by a greater purpose.

Every since Riza met Mustang she could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted so badly to be of use to the people. He had explained to her what had happened with the attack on the university, and how he wanted to make sure that there would always be someone there to stop the 'bad guy.' Riza listened to this ideal of his for four and a half years, all the while coming to terms with it. She wanted to protect people too. When she thought of the people that came and went through their house, she could imagine someone trying to hurt them. And it was Mustang that helped her figure out just what she could do to protect them. She was as proficient in firearms as any intermediate. With the proper training she knew she could be an expert. That was why when Mustang had to make a trip into market one day she made her way to the phone. She dialed up the number of the old military academy Mustang attended and asked to be enrolled. She had one week to gather up her supplies and make it down to central. She had to pass the entrance exam, and she knew just how she was going to do it.

Once Mustang's train was completely out of sight, Riza set off for their shooting range. She made sure to bring a suitcase with her, as there was plenty of firearms there. It took her a little longer to get here, mostly because she was slightly depressed at the though of not seeing Mustang for the next few years. The academy was very strict, and you weren't allowed to go home except during the summer break. She was prepared for this, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She finally reached the clearing and located her guns, packing them all up with care. She would make sure that they were cleaned and ready for firing when they arrived at the academy. With one last glance in the direction of the clearing where she and Mustang share their first moment together, Riza went back home, for the last time.

The academy wasn't as grand as Mustang made it out to be. It was just a simple one story building that housed two dorms and a school. She was sent to her temporary dorm, where they put the new recruits who hadn't yet proven their skills. There was a number of things you could do to gain entrance, fighting just happen to be a favorite amongst the cadets and staff. She knew it was her strongest talent, so she was going to use it to her greatest advantage.

Leaving the dorm in her cadet's uniform, she found her way to the testing grounds. They asked her what she would like to do for her exam, and she told them she would be shooting. The staff proceeded to bring in targets for her to hit. This shooting range they set up was way more detailed than the one Mustang and her had back home. Not only did it have more targets, but it had moving ones too. But Riza wasn't worried.

She upholstered her favorite gun and took aim. As soon as the ref yelled 'fire' she was in her zone. Every target in front of her vision was quickly taken out. Then started the moving ones. She missed the first one, but soon was able to recover and get feel of them. The targets on the ground likewise started move, but it was a little different now. The targets had faces. Some of them were of adults that looked like criminals, and some of them were of children or even animals. She got the message quick to only shoot the bad guys. She popped them off one-by-one until her gun was out of ammo. Quickly reaching for her belt, she pulled out her extra magazine and was about to reload when the ref called her cease fire. She dropped her hands and turned around, quick to see what the judges think. It was unanimous, she was to train at the academy starting the next week.

The next four years were a bit grueling, to say the least. She was used to rising early, but she would normally tend the garden or cook breakfast. Now she was rising to make sure her bed was spotless and her shoes shined. Breakfast wasn't much of an affair as you only got ten minutes to eat it. Then it was off to class. She had already finish traditional schooling, so she was able to take the elective classes. First on her docket was basic firearms safety. That one was a breeze. Mustang had taken the class and taught her everything he knew. Then came maintenance. Again she knew most of what they were teaching, but she also found this class to be very informative. It seems the great Mustang didn't remember everything he was ever taught, and therefore she lacked some basic knowledge of taking a gun apart. Once she understood, she became the record holder for the class. Her teachers informed her the if she kept this up, she could hold the recorded for all of Amerstis. The thought made her smile. Her firearms made her feel better about being helpless. Like maybe people would leave her love ones alone now that she had the means of fighting for them.

Probably the most beneficial part of the academy was they personality training. She learned how to stand straight at all times and keep a straight face. Saluting became second nature to her, and she was noted above the rest for her respect. She had always seen these disciplines in Mustang, and therefore strived to achieve them in herself. Once in a while she would ask around about Mustang, to see if any of the teachers remembered him. Apparently he kept his nose to the ground when he was here. Of course he was remembered, but not for anything outstanding. That was until one day news from the outside had made its way through academy doors.

"Hawkeye! Come over here!"

Riza walked over to her firearms professor, a guarded look on her face. She long ago learned how not to give anything away with her emotions. It was a most useful skill.

"Don't you keep asking around about this Roy Mustang guy?" her teacher asked.

"Yes. Why, have you heard any news of him?"

"Yeah. He was one of the two chosen this year to become a State Alchemist. Here is the article."

_Welcome to the new young state alchemist, The Flame Alchemist._

Riza took the paper the professor handed her, and read the article twice. It stated that twenty-two year old Roy Mustang was promoted to Major when he took the State Alchemy Exam and was accepted into the program. It went on to describe the achievements Mustang had accomplished in his very short two year military career. To Riza's surprise he had done a lot. She hadn't been hearing his name much in the mouths of the higher ranking officers, and that probably was because he was only a sergeant when he took the test. But it would seem that Mustang had been very busy. He has a lot of victories under his belt, including saving at least two towns from terrorist attacks. Riza couldn't help but break her poker face and smile. He was living his dream. He was saving people. And she was too. Soon she would be able to help him, and together maybe they could create a better world.

Mustang stared down his commanding officer, daring him to say something. He had only been accepted as a State Alchemist since yesterday, and he was already receiving a new post in the east. He knew all too well what was going on down there. There was a civil conflict in the desert country of Ishval that had gotten way too out of hand. Orders came down from the Fuerer that the country be exterminated. Mustang's stomach didn't sit will with this. He knew that the fight was costing many lives of both sides, but destroying an entire race of people? That just seem a little too out of line.

"I said, Major, your orders are clear. You will report at the Ameristain base in Ishval in one week. I suggest you start making your travel arrangements now."

Without another word Mustang left the office. He past the exam by showing off the Flame Alchemy he had mastered. It took a month for him to decode it enough to write out what he needed, and another year to be able to put in into a practice. The result was what he called magic fire. He designed a special glove made of a cloth that ignites when rubbed. Then he dyed the symbols his teacher had put on his daughters back onto the gloves, but with a few changes. He was now able to shoot fire from his fingertips at will. With his dominate right hand he call on bombs to blow anything up, and with his left he could make more precision attacks. With these two powers at his disposal he was able to do a lot of good for the people. He managed to single handily take down a terrorist group seeking to hold an entire town hostage. He was very proud of this, and he was even more determined to make a change.

But then he receive official certification, and was being sent off to join in the civil war. He had heard horror stories about that was happening down there. Senseless killing. People who had nothing to do with the conflict, caught in the cross-fire. His train was pulling up at a local station is a small town. He had to wait here for a bit until the next train came that would take him further south. As he got out he saw a wonderful sight. A average sized family was at the station, awaiting the arrival of their father. It was quite a sight to be sure. The mother had a very soft beauty about her, with her chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. You almost couldn't tell that he children clinging to her skirt were her kids, mostly because both the boys had blonde, hell almost golden, hair, and equally golden eyes. They looked to be no more than four or five. The older one (the only reason Mustang concluded he was older was because he speech was better than the other. If fact, he had only seen the boys and not heard them, he would have concluded that the older boy was in fact younger. Only because he seemed to be shorter than his younger brother.)

As their eyes lit up, Mustang could see who it was they were waiting for. Ah yes, this had to be the boys' father. He had the same golden hair and eyes, and you could see his facial features in the older (shorter) brother's face. The women gave her husband a hug and a kiss, and the kids anxiously waited for the daddy to pick them up. He obliged, and gave them each a kiss. As if sensing some one was watching, the golden haired man turned around to catch Mustang watch the tender reunion. The man handed his boys back to their mother and came over to great Mustang.

"Hello. How are this fine day, soldier?" the man asked.

"I'm doing well. Those are some wonderful boys you got there. They both look so much like you."

"O well now, if you are going to insult my sons…"

They both shared a good laugh at that. Once they calmed down the man asked another question.

"Where are you headed?"

"Uh, to Ishval."

"Ahh. Helping in the war. I can see that you rank as a Major, and since you are so young I'm guessing you are a State Alchemist."

"You are extremely observant."

"Yes, come with years of practice. So tell me, do you know of the goings on down there?"

"Not really. I've heard the rumors, but I guess I'll find out for myself when I arrive."

"Yes, yes. I hear they are massacring everyone in sight. Funny thing is, its not the first time I have heard of this happening. I know a bit about history, and I can tell you its very funny how every time our government gets into a pickle them seem to think senseless bloodshed will solve their problems. Take the…."

The man got a very distant look in his eye at the moment, and Mustang saw it that something had just occurred to him. With a stern look and a good luck, the man turned back to his family. Mustang watched them walk away and he glanced up to see what town he was in. The station sign read _Resembool_.

"Hum, nice town. I'll have to come back here sometime."


	12. Chapter 12

Wave your hands in the air if you enjoyed the cameo in the last chapter. And yes, it is canon that the 'father' figures something very critical out. So many people think that this man left because he was afraid of what his children would think, but that is not true. O, I guess I should stop ranting and keep writing. There are only two more chapters to go, and I really did enjoy writing this. Remember! This canon. For all you folk who love happy endings, STOP READING HERE. That is all.

And again, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

The cadet steadied her rifle. It was standard issue to all the snipers. Very well made, balanced to a 't'. She could tell a target from a mile away, and hit with deadly accuracy. She aimed her gun, looking for any sign of trouble. She was hoping to get lucky when a bigger dark-skinned man started roughing up the blue uniform. Hawkeye let out a desperate sigh as she readied her gun. As soon as she was calm and still, she pulled the trigger. The fight avoided, she kept scanning the city.

"Roy, Roy, dude wake up!"

Major Roy Mustang was greeted with a particularly cold glass of water down his face. He didn't know why he was suddenly wet, that was until he looked up to see a very familiar face.

"Come on man! An insurgent group has found our camp. We gotta move!"

"Alright Hughes, I'm coming."

It had been three years since he received his State Alchemist certification. Three years since he was shipped off to fight in the war. Three years since he called himself 'good.'

"Where are we supposed to go. Do you have any idea, Roy?"

"Not really. Lets just follow the noise and see where that ends us at."

Mustang and his childhood roommate, Maes Hughes, were making their way down the disserted street. They had switched camps at least five times this year alone. You would think after so long at war there wouldn't be any people left to kill. But you would be wrong.

As they emerged from the alley they were greeted with a ragtag group of Isvalans. Mustang didn't really want to get involved, so he tried his hardest not to see them. He pretended to be in the shadows, but that didn't stop Hughes from being an idiot. He walked a little too far into the street and one of the Ishvalans saw him. Conflict arose immediately and Hughes was reaching for the knife in his back pocket. But a split second later it seemed they wouldn't need it. A sniper hit come from above, taking the head clean off the Ishvalan. His body went to the ground, and Hughes was covered in his blood.

"Dammit. When are those snipers going to get a little faster with their shooting! I mean this group was out in the open, they could have been taken out easily. Yet they wait till one of us is being attacked, and then we ended up with blood all over our hands. Only literally this time!"

Mustang knew Hughes didn't mean it. He hated this killing just as much as he did. He simply had to vent. It was getting bad. When they first arrived, Roy tried his hardest to save as many people he could, regardless of what they looked like. But no matter what he did, the Ishvalans wouldn't trust him. Then the real threats and attacks started, Mustang had no choice but to take them out. His flames were most effective, especially considering how dry the desert was. His bombs burst with a great fury, although that didn't mean it was safe. More times than not the wind would change direction, and Mustang's flames would burn him. But he took the burns, every one of them, without complaint.

Since the sniper shot came from the north, the decided to head that way. There should be another camp with them. It didn't take long to start noticing the barrels of the long guns stuck out of windows. The building they were in was just a few blocks away. As they got near Mustang observed one of the sniper guns leaving its hole. _Must be time for shift change_, he thought. As he got to the door though it was quickly opened and Mustang was grabbed by his shirt. Being caught off guard was new for him, so he showed little resistance when the attacker in question put its arms around him.

"Who the hell are…Holy shit, Riza!"

Hawkeye didn't want to let go, but she knew about the court marshal she could get for her abruptness. No one had seen her come down here, and now the only person she needed to worry about was whatever soldier Mustang was running with. He must have seen Mustang get pulled in the door because he came around the corner with his gun ready. Hawkeye quickly let go and saluted the Major.

"Cadet Riza Hawkeye, sir."

Mustang's head was spinning. He hadn't seen his blonde since the train station. He made a promise to come see her when he got his certification, but that couldn't happen. He was shifted off before he could ever tell her. He had sent her letters, but he never received one back.

"At ease soldier." Hawkeye dropped her salute.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Mustang rolled his eyes, "Permission granted."

"Sir. Where the hell have you been. I've been searching for you for over a year now."

"Seriously Riza, why are you talking to me like that?"

"Like how, sir?"

"Like I'm a freaking Major and not your friend!"

With that Hawkeye pointed with her eyes to behind him. Major Hughes was standing next to the door, watching their whole conversation. Riza had called herself cadet, not private. Which means she was still enrolled in the military academy. But why the hell was she in there?

"Captain Hughes, would you come over here please."

"Sure thing Ro..Major. What do you need."

"Please scour the floor. Make sure no one is listening in. You included."  
"Yes sir."

With that Hughes was out of site, hopefully keeping an eye out. Mustang grabbed Riza by her arm and took her to the corner of the building.

"What the hell Riza? How bad does a war have to get when they start sending in civilians to fight it!"

"Sir, I am not a civilian. I enrolled in the military academy right after you left to go back to Central. This was supposed to be my last year there, but they needed more snipers. My records were boasted throughout the capital, so the Fuehrer himself asked me to come and join the fight. I said yes, hoping I would find you, alive that is."

"You did what? But why Riza."

"For the same reason you did. I wanted to help. But dammit if it didn't turn out that way."

They both looked at each other for a hard minute. This "lets join the military and save the world" plan wasn't really working out all the great. Mustang was about to loose it when Hawkeye started laughing. He was taken aback, he could find nothing about this situation funny.

"Cadet, what the hell is wrong with you."

"I'm sorry. Its just, well, I always expected the worse. I read when you got your certification and was shipped immediately here. I feared you would be killed. So I guess I spent a lot of my night imagining what it would be like seeing you again. And boy, its sure wasn't like this."

"O really, and what did your imagination tell you was going to happen?"

"Something along the lines of you and me rolling around on the floor."

With that statement even Mustang cracked a smile. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and then gave the smallest of kisses to the cadet.

"Sir, you know that isn't allowed."

"I know, but think of it as a hello. Now, there is someone you need to meet."

They walked back to the center of the room, and Mustang let out a low whistle. Captain Hughes popped up right here, hand held next to his face as if to say hi.

"Well that took you two long enough. Where do I need to send my RSVP?"

"Shut up Hughes. This is Cadet Riza Hawkeye. Cadet, this is Captain Hughes. Do you recognize the name?"

"Hughes, uh, no. Wait, he isn't the annoy prat you had to room with at the academy, is he?"

"And exactly who used the word prat to refer to me?"

"Hughes, do you recognize the name Hawkeye."

"Well the only Hawkeye you talk about is Berthold, your alchemy teacher. But I'm pretty sure this ain't him."

"No you idiot. This is his daughter."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"His daughter huh? Wait, you've got blonde hair, you couldn't be Roy's.." before he could finish that statement, Hughes found that he couldn't breathe. As he looked up he noticed Mustang rubbing his elbow. _Bastard_.

"Now that we are all acquainted we have something to discus, Cadet. Come with us."

"With all due respect sir, I must get back to my post."

"Alright, but meet us here when you are done. I'll go talk to the acting officer here. I am low on men and could use a shot in the group."

"Yes sir."

With that Mustang quickly found the officer in change. Luckily he was only a captain, so Mustang was able to order him to give him Hawkeye. But the man wasn't going down with out a fight.

"Sir, you seriously want to take the Hawk's Eye away from here. She is the best shooter we have."

"And I don't have a shooter, so it was stand to reason that you either give me your Hawk, or I take the equivalent. And I am fairly sure that you don't have enough men to add up to her."

"Okay fine. But you will be hearing about this."

That night once her shift was over, Hawkeye made her way back to the Major. After being in the military for four years she saw things a little differently. While Mustang was still the man who freed her, he was also a ranking Major who had authority over her. She had respect for the rankings, mainly because she planed on climbing them.

"Hawkeye, over here." Mustang called. He had something he needed to share with her.

"Hello sir."

"I talked to the Captain. You are coming with us in the morning."

"Understood. Do we have a mission?"

"Yes. We are going to finally put his war to an end."


	13. Chapter 13

Omg this is the end! I really loved writing this. It really had turned out just as I wanted it to. There were a few scenes that I felt I could have illustrated on. I would like to point out that yes I intentionally ran through the war very quickly compared to the rest of the story. My reason is because the show provides so much information about the war. Hawkeye herself even had an entire episode where she describes it to Edward. So I encourage you to go watch it for yourself, and that will get your in more of the desperate mood that the soldiers are in. I am a lover, not a fight, and therefore have hard time with major conflict scenes. I am very jealous of people who can write them so well. But anyway I just have to say that I don't own Full metal alchemist. Enjoy.

"Major Roy Mustang. Captain Maes Hughes. Private Riza Hawkeye, please stand."

The three 'heroes' of the Ishvalan war stood. It the six months the trio fought together, they were able to take down around seventy-five percent of the insurgents. Unknown to the military though, the were also able to smuggle hundreds of Ishval civilians out of the country. Working at night with barely any sleep they would rush them out and through a hole in the border. They encouraged them to seek refuge in the ruins of an ancient city called Xerxes. Once they had evacuated the people. Mustang whet to work burning as much of the city as he could. He had to make it look like the civilians had died at his hand. Otherwise their plan would never be believed. Once the mission was complete, the trio never spoke of it again, knowing what would happen to them and all the Ishvalans that were saved.

"For your bravery and skill in combat, you three will each be promoted. Please step forward to receive your promotions."

"First, Private Riza Hawkeye. For your skill with weaponry, and your ability to keep the streets safe, we promote you to Second Lieutenant and give you the honorary title of "The Hawk's Eye. Wear it proudly."

"Thank you sir."

"Captian Maes Hughes. For your bravery and skill with hand to hand, along with your hand in helping effectively end the uprising, We promote you to Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

"And lastly Major Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. You effectively in one night manage to put an abrupted end to the war. For this you will be promoted to Colonel, and given the title 'Hero of the Ishvalan War.'"

"Thank you sir."

Not one of the was thankful for their new titles.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, a word please."

"Yes Colonel?"

"Meet me in my office at midnight. Usual procedure."

"I will be there."

Hawkeye walked down the corridor, trying to spot a nameplate with the term 'Mustang,' on it. It was about fifteen minuets till midnight, and his celebration of the war finally being over meant there wasn't anyone in the offices. She finally find it and gave a soft knock. A low voice welcomed her in, and she caught a wonderful sight.

Colonel Mustang was still at his desk, a smile playing across his lips. He had more issues to discuss with Liet. Hawkeye, and the privacy of the empty building was perfect. He would have just had her come to his apartment, but with their new rankings and the public spectacle they were giving today, he didn't want to cause a scene. He gestured for her to have a seat across from him, and she took it.

"We've come a long way, huh?"

"How do you figure that, sir?"

"Well shit. When I first met you. you were a thirteen year old girl who's only pastime was planting flowers. Now look at you. You've got a body count. Not exactly the future I had in mind, you know what I mean?"

"Yes sir I do. I guess we were young and a bit naive, thinking that we could change the world."

"O, I wouldn't say that. I still want to save the world. I just have a better idea of how to do it now."

"O, and what might that be?"

"Your father made it point to tell me that the leadership of this country is were we need to strike. I figure if we want to get anything done, we are going to have to find a way to make it up there."

"We, sir?"  
"Well, you didn't expect me to climb the ladder on my own. I find it very hard to climb without one's right arm, don't you?"

"I guess it would be rather difficult to climb using your teeth."

"A sense of humor. Maybe you haven changed. But I guess what I am really asking is, will you climb this ladder with me?"

"Do you really have to ask."

"You know what this means, right? We will always be this, commanding officer and subordinate. It can never be like it was."

"Yes sir. I accepted that reality a long time ago. And I think it is a fitting punishment."

"Punishment? For what?"

"For our body counts, sir. What we did, you can say all you want that it was because it was your orders, and there were plenty of people that resigned and left the military altogether. We didn't. We stayed and we killed. This time, we were the bad guys. And therefore we need a fitting punishment."

"Well said, and I couldn't agree more. Are you sure you can handle this? What am I saying. Am I sure I can handle this?"

"Sir, uh, Roy. Listen to me. We both are guided by the same value. To help. Neither of us can put our selfishness in the way of accomplishing that goal. Time and time again we have proven that. We want the safety of others to be assured. Roy, I love you. And this is how I am prepared to show it. I will stand by you and protect you. I will help you climb, and I will climb it right beside you."

Mustang had to reflect on her words. She just confessed to loving him, and she was going to show it in the most selfless way she could imagine. She was going to sacrifice her own personally happiness for the happiness she receives by protecting others. How could he compete with that?

"Riza, I love you. Not because you are smart or quick witted or really damn fucking hot, but because your heart is of pure gold. I will make sure this path you have chosen isn't deserted. I will walk it with you."

With that they stood and took one last long look at each other. They knew this meant putting their ranks above each other, and their could live with that. Because they were doing it _together_.

Amestris: Central City Year 1945

The Fuehrer was sitting in his chair, rocking a little. It had been ten years since his old mentor had left him this seat, and he was about to pass it on to someone else. So much had been done for the country. For a man who thought all he could do was fail, he sure had done some great things in his life.

The blonde stepped into his office with the paperwork for him to sign. He spun around fully expecting one of his other assistants to be the deliverer. But no, it was his blonde. She must have seen the courier bring them and decided to do it herself. After all these years you would think she would get tired of bringing him crap to sign.

"Here they are Fuehrer. Once you sign them the country will be in the hands of that up-and-comer. Are you certain he is the best choice?"

"O come on General. Do you really think I was the best choice?"

They both laughed at that, and the Fuehrer opened the envelope. The General showed him all of the places for him to sign, and with the last 't' crossed he was able to officially retire. It wasn't until he lifted his head up that he noticed the General also had paperwork to sign.

"What's this? Don't tell me your are retiring too?"

"Of course I am sir. I wouldn't want to take your right arm away from you."

With that Riza Hawkeye signed her title away. She was no longer bound to the military, and neither was he. Riza may her way over to the giant chair, and sat in the ex-Fuehrer's lap.

"So, can I safely assume that our mission is over now?"

"Yes Roy, It is over. You wanna go home to your house, or mine?"

"I wasn't planning on making it to the door."

I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next.

_The End. _


	14. DS: Free yet Bound

**Hey everyone! Its about time I wrote this. I didn't want to put it in the orginal story, but I think it needs to be addressed. This is kind of a two parter, each story taking place years apart. I am adding this as an extra because it might be a little uncomfortable for some to read. I'm giving the warning right now, this is M rated for a reason. Don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. Well, without any further ado, here it is. **

**Deleted scene: Free yet bound. **

"Hughes. Hughes! Wake up."

"Ug, okay. I'm up. Don't tell me it's time for me to guard the door again."

"Yes sir. It's two a.m."

"Alright Riza. I'm on it."

Hughes got up lazily, making sure to stretch every bone in his body before he stood. Hawkeye went back to her post until Hughes could relieve her. They had been secretly smuggling the civilian Isvlans out of the country for two months now, and therefore they kept in hiding at night. On record they were insurgents, scouting out any warriors that might be hiding and waiting to strike. Which they did do. When you were looking for innocent people you frequently ran into those who wish you weren't in their country. Sometimes they were successful in convincing them that they wanted to help, but more often than not they had to take them down. It served the purpose of keeping up their cover, and yet they hated every minute of it.

"Alright, I'm here. You can get some sleep now."

"Thank you. Don't fall asleep."

"I won't."

Hawkeye made her way back to her bed. Well, maybe bed wasn't the right term. It was a bunch of sheets on the dirt floor. Not very comfortable, but when you were exhausted from a hot day of war, a metal slab would work just as well.

Hawkeye sat down on her sheets and noticed Mustang stir. He usually slept so soundly. The flames took a lot out of him. Not only did the heat burn, but the power he had to draw from himself also took its toll. Because of this he usually took the morning guard shift, opting to sleep as soon as the sun went down.

"Hey, Hawkeye. Can you come here for a second?" Mustang asked. He hadn't slept very well this night. He knew she was out guarding the door, and Mustang couldn't help but keep his ears open while she was out there. Not that she couldn't take care of herself. He just need to know she was ok out there.

"I thought you were sleeping, sir."

"Oh, uh, actually Hughes woke me up. Noisy little prat. Can't yawn quietly."

Hawkeye came to stand next to the Major, and he reached his hand up to pull her to the ground. She complied, sitting next to him. He sat up so that they could be face to face.

"How was guard duty? Any signs we will need to move our post soon?"

"Not really. I couldn't hear anything. Is that all you needed?"

"Uh yeah. You tired?"

"Exhausted, sir. And kinda cold. You can tell its about to be winter. Even this being the desert, you can still feel the chill in the air."

"Well, why didn't you just ask?"

Mustang threw on his left glove and lit a small fire. It rested on the tips of his fingers, but Hawkeye quickly blew it out.

"Major, you know that we can't have that light. It will be too easily seen in the darkness. I believe that the covers will do just fine. Good night."

Hawkeye made her way back to her make-shift bed. Mustang hated that she slept so far away. Her time at the academy had drilled into her head the importance of ranks. She was at the bottom, still technically a cadet since this was her last year. Mustang on the other hand was given the title of Major simply for his alchemic abilities. If he never got that stupid certification then they both would be privates, and then things wouldn't have to be so damn complicated.

About twenty minutes passed when Mustang heard the rustling. He pulled his glove back on and quickly rose to see what was coming. After a look around he noticed that it wasn't someone breaking in that caused the noise, but rather someone else that was already in here. Hawkeye was shivering something fierce. That wasn't like her. Normally she adjusted to the cold and the heat with a lot of grace. More so that the sissy-ass men that claimed to be soldiers.

"Hawkeye. Hey, what's going on? Why are you shaking so much?"

"It's nothing Major. Just a little cold."

"Okay then." With that Mustang crawled under the sheets with her. Hawkeye let out a very surprised gasped, calling the Major on his faux-pa.

"Sir! What are you doing? This is highly inappropriate."

"Private, didn't they teach you survival training at the academy? What is the first thing you do when you are too cold to warm yourself up?"

"Huddling with another body. You feed the heat off of each other. But if I remember correctly, you are supposed to do that without all the clothes."  
"Oh, uh, well, I don't think your shivering is that severe."

"Sir, are you only doing this cause you are worried about me, or do you have another reason."

"I am concerned that my soldier could get a cold or even frostbite out here. I would do the same for Hughes if he needed it."

"You do realize I'm am never going to forget you said that, right?"

"Shit. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?"

Mustang stayed there with her under the sheets until her quaking subsided. He made a move to go back to his cot when she grabbed his arm.

"You might as well stay here sir. I'm afraid that if you go, I will become cold again. Then you will have to wake up and come back. It would probably be best if you just stayed here."

"Okay then. Do you want to sleep, or would you rather talk. We hardly ever get to just talk anymore. Not with the mission anyway."

"No, talking sounds nice. I don't think I could sleep anyway. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, how about you. Tell me what you have been doing since I left."

"I told you. I joined the academy. I showed them my sharpshooter skills and they were instantly impressed. I got in no problem."

"Yeah I figured that. But what else have you done? Did you make any new friends?"

"Well, my roommate Rebecca was really nice. We would stay up and talk at night."

"That's it? No one else?"

"I was too busy. My firearm classes were intense. I think the instructor worked me extra hard because he saw the raw talent he had to work with. I barley had time to eat, let alone make friends."

"Hmm. Well, what did you talk to your roommate about?"  
"Usually she would gush over one of the boys in her class. A new one evey week. The girl couldn't make up her mind what her type was."

"Did you ever talk about the boys?"

"No. I actually didn't see them much. Yeah, most of my class was boys, but they were kinda intimidated by me. There was this one guy, he was named Jean. He hit on me the first week we were there. I turned him down, but he was a very persistent sort. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible. Then it came time for us to take our shooting out to the range. I hit every target first time, and in record time too. After that the boys seemed just a little frightened of me. I guess they figured I was going to shoot them if they annoyed me enough."

Mustang burst out laughing. The thought of those boys hitting on her, and then pissing their pants at the sight of her shooting. He almost wished he could have seen their faces.

"But why did you turn him down? You were what, eighteen? Plenty old enough to have a boyfriend."

"I guess I still had some shred of hope back then. I didn't know what exactly had become of you, and well, I guess my fantasy carried me through it. I didn't want another boy. I wanted you."

This was all sorts of wrong. She kept to herself because of him. She knew he loved her, and because of that she never let anyone else touch her. He likewise wasn't involved, but it just seemed different when it was reversed. When they met up they both agreed that while they were ranked above and below each other that they shouldn't engage in a relationship. It was too risky. Plus, they were in the middle of a war. Not very romantic.

"Riza, do you plan on staying in the military?"

"I know we have done awful things, but yes. I seem to be very good at what I do. Plus, there are still people who need protecting."

"Okay then, you do know that means we will never be able to be together? So you don't have to wait for me. You are free to find someone."

"What if I don't want to find someone? I think I would be much happier this way. I'm pretty sure it would hurt too much if I ripped my heart in half."

"Huh?"

"I already gave you my heart. You willingly took it, and gave me yours as well. If I were to decided someone else was worthy of it, then you would have to give it back to me. But unless you tell me otherwise, you will always hold onto it. Therefore I would have to tear it in half. You keeping the section you were still holding onto, and me giving the rest of the fragments to someone else. And you know that that wouldn't be fair to neither you nor the other man. So there, I think I will just stay like this."

"Okay, so you don't want to fall in love with anyone else, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm with you there. But what about lust? Haven't you ever wanted to take out your stress and frustrations on someone else? To have them bear some of your burden with you?"

"I won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind. But Maj.. Roy, I uh, well."

Mustang leaned down to hug her. "You can tell me. It's okay."

"Well, I am still a virgin. And I don't want my first time to be with some one shot wonder, you know?"

Mustang was cornered. She was completely in love with someone she couldn't physically be with. He was in this corner too, but for a man the game was a little different. He didn't see his body like this girl did. She saw hers as a gift that she could give a man, but this wonderful girl didn't want to give that gift to just anyone. She wanted to give it to him. And what a bastard he was not to take it graciously. He could have taken her innocence long ago, subsequently freeing her from this bond. And yet here they were, trapped between a rock and a hard place. And literally, a rock as in the rock walls of the room and a very hard, very throbbing place. Her confessions stirred passions in him that he had never felt. Sure he had gotten hard before, hell many times. But this was different. This wasn't lust, it was passion. It was love. And he wanted to feel it. He wanted to know what it was to make love, not just have sex.

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She reacted immediately, backing up so that he could see her face.

"Major! We can't. You know we can never. Not while we are in the military and you are my superior"  
"Shh. I know. But I want to give this one thing to you. I want to free you. If you allow me, I will take your innocence, and I will hold onto it tightly for you. This way you can be free to do as you wish. You won't have to worry about my feelings. I'll always know just how you feel, I will always know that you love me and choose me. And you can have my innocence too. I'm still technically a virgin also, seeing as I have never penetrated a woman before. I'll know that you love me, and I will be free from this bond as well."

Hawkeye couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was offering her the chance to give him the only thing she had, her innocence. She had wanted him to take it for so long now, but had all but given up when she discovered the flaw in their plans.

"But, this would be it. We could never be like this again."

"Nonsense. We may not be able to physically be together, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't be in the best type of love their was."

Hawkeye couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her head back to his, eager to taste him again as they had done so many years ago. He was the same, just as gentle and passionate as he was back then. They started rolling, and into the dirt they went. Their white coats were dusty with soot, so they discarded them. Next came his shirt. His body had grown even more ripped, showing muscle that Hawkeye weren't aware existed. His lean chest pressed against hers, and they both decided it was time for her shirt to follow suit.

Roy gently lifted Riza up by the small of her back and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Quickly he pulled the object over her head, effectively making her hair fall onto her bare shoulders. This was a sight that while he had seen before, he could not get enough of. He never allowed himself the freedom to stare are chest, but now all barriers were down. He took them in, all in wonderful awe. She was perfect, down to the dimples her breast produced on the side of her body. He made sure to show proper worship, kissing the nipples before sucking in them. They tasted wonderful too. They wasn't anything just as perfect as her.

Riza was going crazy. Roy knew just how to touch her in all the right places. For someone who claimed to be a virgin he sure had talent. She couldn't help but move her hips against his, it was just how her body needed to move. Once she came into contact with his hips she got a pleasant surprise. He as already throbbing for her. Even his loose uniform pants were straining to contain him, so she lowered her hands to help relieve the pressure. On their way down she felt that wonderful chest. He muscles were likewise hard. Just the thought of how strong he was made her shiver in passion. It took a few seconds for her to pry her hands away from his chest and make her way down. When she clasped the belt buckle Roy instantly looked up at her. His look was cautious, as if to say, 'are you sure?' She just shook her head up and down in order to convey her wants, and he went to work removing his pant for her. He sat up off of her, but still on his knees at her thigh. He slowly worked the belt loose and removed it, then he undid the zipper. It took some effort to get his length out of its cage. But soon he was knocking off his pants at the ankle and he was completely ready to take her. She on the other hand still had one obstacle in her way.

Her pants were very wet when Roy slid them off. He knew that she was ready for him as soon as they were discarded to the other side of the room to join his pants. The perfection just glowed from her. She was swollen and glistening, just begging him. Knowing he needed to respect her body as the temple it was, he leaned over her and brought his lips to hers. She immediately opened her mouth and their tongues did a wonderful dance. His hands searched her face all the while, making sure to remember this feeling. Once he had thoroughly memorized each curve he moved to her waist, pushing her torso up towards him. He did a few mock thrusts at her, just to get her ready for what he was going to do to her.

He knew it was time, for the look in her eyes was almost pained. She was begging him with her desperate looks. He happily obliged her. He spread her legs with his and ready himself for entrance. He rubbed his head around her opening for a while in order to get enough lubricant going, and then slowly pulled in. He made sure to be very gentle until he felt the 'pop' of he innocence. Riza let out a scream. He could see the pain in her eyes, and he lowered himself onto her chest to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around him and grunted in pain for a few minutes, until finally it subsided and she was ready for him. With a look of utmost trust, he started taking her.

Every thrust look away a piece of her childhood. Every moan was the release of her early days. No longer was she a victim. She was now just as much an adult as he was, both of their purities melting into each other. He was savoring every minute of it until the urge to go faster and harder consumed him. He could see in her eyes she needed the same thing, so he started the rhythm.

It felt wonderful, hot, and passionate. The heat generate between them was similar to his flames, and yet completely different. He knew he wouldn't be the same after this. His entire world would be upside down. He wouldn't be able to produce one spark without seeing her face, feeling her body enveloping his. He no longer would be able to use his flames carelessly. He would used them in defense. Her defense if she needed it, and defense of those he loved. He kept the fire going between them until the build up became too much to handle. Riza had been moaning all this time, but now she was screaming. Her body retched upwards, spilling juices all over him. The feeling caused him to burst. His body shook and convulsed. He had to work to keep his length in her. She was squeezing him to death, and he could think of no greater way to die.

When the orgasms they shared calmed down Roy laid back down on Riza. His mouth was by her ear, and hers likewise. Their heaving breathing rang in their ears. Their chest moved up and down with each other as they sough to catch their breath. As they laid together a thought occurred to Roy. _I really am a selfish bastard, aren't I? I thought this act would free her to be with others. She will be able to have casual relationships, sure, but she was now bound. She was forever his and he was forever hers. Never could she be able to fall in love with someone else, for I have showed her what it really means to make love. Neither of us will ever find anything like this_.

Hawkeye laid there with Mustang in her arms. He fell asleep some time ago, but she refused. She didn't want this night to end. She knew they would go back to the Major and the private as soon as the sun came up. But she didn't regret it. She was free now. Free to have meaningless relationships if she wanted them, but bound to the knowledge that they had true love. Whatever life threw at them, they would take it. They would last. She would protect him, and he would protect her. It might be the most unusual relationship in history, but she didn't care. It was how their love worked. She would have it no other way.

The night sky was beautiful. When out in the desert were there weren't any streetlights, so you could count every one of them, given you had all eternity to do so. But the stars weren't what was beautiful about this night. True loved had shown itself, and there was nothing better. Hughes laid there on the ground, truly happy for his boyhood friend. He found a similar soul. Though Hughes wasn't sure how they would work everything out, he knew that in the end their love would prevail.


	15. DS: Serah's Light

**Hey. Here I am again with another 'deleted scene' These are turning out to be more one-shots describing different times in Roy and Riza's lives. This one is set after Mustang's gang is transferred to central but before they discover the identites of the enemy. I hope you enjoy this. I think it really shows just who Roy Mustang is. One thing I didn't like about the first anime was how Roy was portrayed. I believe him to be much better than that. Well, I don't want to give too many spolier's of the show, so lets get to this. O, and as always, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. And dangit, I still aint got Edward Elric. O, btw, there are two references in this. If you can guess them, you get cake. (the cake is a lie, and it doesn't count towards the two references.) I'll list them at the end. **

"Colonel!? It's been way too long since you have relaxed. Let's go to the bar and have a drink, huh? Whatda say?" Havoc asked as the day was drawing to a close. It had been a long week. Edward Elric just blew through, and every time he came and went the Colonel was on pins and needles. He wanted so badly for those boys to be able to find a way to fix their bodies, but at the same time he knew he couldn't go easy on them. The way the kids lived their lives was hard, and they need to be toughened up. Plus, Havoc was pretty sure Mustang loved to see the kid squirm.

"Seriously? I've got all this crap to file and you want me to go and drink?"

"Uh, ya. Isn't that why bars exist?"

"Oh yeah, your right!"

"Colonel!"

Hawkeye all but slammed her stack of paperwork on the desk. She had been working just as hard as everyone else, and she was in no position to be able to leave. So neither was he.

"You have too much work to do. You will stay here until you are done."

"Lieutenant, you forget who the superior officer is here."

Havoc didn't know exactly what happened, but he saw the look in Mustang's face change from annoyance to blank with the slightest hint of fear. Hawkeye's back was to Havoc so he couldn't tell what look she was giving him, but he knew that he didn't want to be on the receiving end. You could practically see the barrel of a gun in that woman's eyes when she was smiling. When she was pissed, well, let's not talk about it.

"Havoc," the Colonel sighed, "how about you and the boys go on and leave. Me and the Lieutenant will stay behind and finish up here."

"Ah come on Colonel. You have to get out of here sometime." Falman replied. He had his head down for the beginning of this conversation and missed the quiet exchanged between the officer and the gentleman. As soon as he looked up he caught the cautious glances the rest of the team was giving him. Hawkeye simply sighed and put her head into her hand.

"Go ahead Colonel. It has been stressful this week. I will finish up what I have in front of me and lock up. But I expect you back here tomorrow morning to help me finish. Saturday or not, I will come drag you out of bed if that is what it takes."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Let's pack it up boys."

About an hour later the boys, which consisted of Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Feury, all headed out to the bar of choice. Havoc suggested they go to this new place he came across called 'Madam Christmas,' but Mustang said he had been there before and wasn't allowed back for whatever reason. Havoc figured the Colonel must have insulted another one of the girls there. He seemed to have a bad habit with the professionals at the bars. Everywhere Havoc and Mustang went in Central they would run into some girl that Mustang seemed to know intimately, and yet Mustang would get a guarded look about him and tell the girl to be on her way. Havoc couldn't figure why he would do that though. It was common knowledge that the Colonel enjoyed the company of a call girl or two, confirmed by the fact he they had been spotted leaving his apartment time and time again. It's not like all of the senior staff hadn't had a tryst every once and a while, even the married ones. But things like that stay in the military. There was no reason to ever mess with another soldier's civilian family. That was a huge no.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Falman asked as they rounded a corner. They were headed towards the officer's bar when they heard the noise. It was too much like a muffled scream. The gang started the run, making way towards the high pitched cry.

Mustang signed for them to halt. They could hear the struggle from around the corner now. He wanted to get a better view of the attack, and asked Feury for a mirror. Panning around the edge he could see it. A girl was being held down and force to stay quiet. The man was over her, breathing hard. Once he glanced down he saw the extent of the assault. The assailant's pants were around his knees, and the look on the girl's face was of pure terror. Mustang had seen enough.

"Get the hell off of her." Mustang cried as he turned the corner. The attacker quickly rolled over, keeping the girl in front of him. He put a knife to her throat, and gave the crew a stern warning, "Stay back. You have no business here. This is what she gets paid to do, so you can just be on your way."

For the first time Mustang could get a good look at the victim's face. Recognition flared across his features, anger replacing the shock in a second. Mustang pointed his hand at the attacker, an attack that would look completely ridiculous to someone who had no idea who they were dealing with. The team knew what could happen if the fight got out of hand, so they quickly pointed up their weapons so as to not seem hostile towards the captor. They knew all to well that if the man made one wrong move, he would be bar-be-que for the stray dogs in the alley.

"I will only tell you one more time, let her go." Mustang repeated. His look was growing more fierce as the time went on, and the man could tell. The attacker took in his surroundings, and quickly realized he was dealing with men in blue uniforms. Not only that, but the stars and strips on the angry one's uniform made him a Colonel. Fear replaced the look of smugness, and he let the girl go. He stood up as the girl rushed into the Colonel's unoccupied arm.

"Now, turn around and put your arms on the wall. Feury, go get an MP. I'll make sure this asshole doesn't move."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you alright, Serah?"

"Yes Roy, thank you."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"He came up to me at work and asked for my services. I told him what I did, but he said he had a different idea in mind. That's when he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the back door. I don't know if Mistress saw or not. You can guess what happened when he got me far enough away."

"Yes, I saw that. I am going to get you to the hospital."

Mustang handed the girl to Havoc, who was wondering what connection Mustang had to the call girl. Given his love of women, it would be no surprise if Mustang had called on her before, and more than once as it seemed.

"Now, asshole. What is your name?"

"Kiss. My. Ass."

With that, the man's ass did indeed get a kiss. But not by the lips he had implied. A roaring heat raged down his back, planted a burning whelp one his right buttocks.

"I'll ask again, what is your name?"

"It's Machen. Machen Yourie. What the hell did you just do?"

"I'll ask the questions." Mustang said as another precision fire stream flashed the man's other buttocks. As the man screamed, Mustang continued his interrogation.

"Why did you choose this alley? Did you think you wouldn't get caught? Or did you think that if you used a call girl then people wouldn't believe you were raping her against her will and leave you alone. Stupid man. Wrong place, wrong time. Wouldn't you say?"

"What the hell do you care any way? She asks for this every night. I was just making things a little more exciting. Can't you just let me…"

Machen never got to finish his sentence. The screams from the burn on his back drowned out everything else. All too soon the MP's showed up and cuffed the bastard.

"Come on Serah. Let's get you to the hospital."  
"Okay. Thanks Roy."

"Men, go ahead to the officer's bar. I'll see you on Monday."

"You ain't coming back?" Havoc inquired.

"No. I need to get back to central command. I have some additional paperwork to file. I can't just burn someone's ass without a good reason. Means I should document this before I forget too many details. You will all be asked to submit a report too. First thing Monday." Everyone knew that meant they would be meeting up with Hawkeye to make sure all their stories were straight.

"Colonel!" a woman cried from down the alley. Hawkeye came running, going faster as she saw that she found the Colonel.

"Lieutenant, good timing. But how the hell did you know I needed you?"

"I didn't. I got a call from Madame…." Hawkeye looked around and saw that the rest of the gang was still there. She quickly became quieter and proceeded with her explanation.

"I got a call saying a girl had been taken by a shady man. I came to tell you, but it would seem you already have the situation under control. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes Lieutenant, please take this woman to the hospital. And inform her family she is safe. I'll head back to the command center and get on my report. Meet me there when you are done."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Havoc, Falman, Feury, and Breda were finishing up their last drinks of the night. The events of earlier had sparked a very interesting conversation topic for the night.

"So, apparently the Colonel knew the victim. Who do you think she was?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know, but going on what the attacker said she was a call girl. And you know Mustang, he can't get enough. Probably has been with her more than once. She was very pretty." Falman put in. He was tipping back his beer when Feury spoke up.

"Do you guys really believe those rumors? I mean, yeah, we all like to have fun every once in a while, but people talk like the Colonel has a different girl over every week."

"Well, maybe not that much, but there is definitely something going on. He is always looking at the profession girls in town. But the thing is, its like he is looking through them. Not gawking. Almost as if he is wondering what caused them to go down that road." Breda observed.

"What, are you suggesting that Mustang is looking at the women as people, and treating them with the respect they deserve?"

They all busted out laughing at that one. In the years they had served under the Colonel they all had observed a few things about him. He loved the female sex. He loved every part of a woman. He had no problem expressing his deep desire to see women all day and night. That being said, it was also well known that Mustang cared about people, but could he really be such a good man as to see through the surface and to the pain underneath? His crew had wondered this about him for a long time, but only time would tell what his heart truly thought.

* * *

'Ug. I hate reports." Mustang complained as he finished up his telling of the nights events. He made the assailant out to be a bit more aggressive towards him than he actually was, and he knew his men would be briefed on this. It didn't matter. That bastard deserved what happened. It's not like he was permanently damaged or anything. He would have to lay on his stomach for a few weeks for sure, but that's nothing compared to what he wanted to do to the guy. And that would have involved making sure that guy could never produce another being in his likeness into this world.

"Colonel, I'm back. Serah is at the hospital and getting examined now. She was really shook up though. I told the doctor to make sure she gets a mental evaluation before she is released."

"Thanks Hawkeye. Did you get a hold of Madame Christmas?"

"Yes. And she said thanks for taking care of her girl."

"Well, I'll just have to drop by and accept her thanks properly, won't I?"

"Yes sir. Um. Colonel? Can I asked you something?"  
"Permission granted."

"What is Serah's story?"

Mustang had to think a little. He knew her situation, and it really wasn't pleasant. But he knew he could trust his blonde with the information. He could trust her with anything. She already demonstrated that long ago.

"Do you remember Light? The girl you met when we came to Central back as teenagers?"

"Um. Oh yeah. She worked for Aunt Chris. You told me she was one of the girls that would feed you dinner when your aunt was busy working. Why?"

"Serah is her baby sister. I would play in the streets with her when he were very little. Light and Serah's parents died when Light was sixteen and Serah was five. Car accident. Light had to raise them, but didn't have any money to do so. Aunt Chris took her in and had her work as a waitress till she was twenty-one. Then she asked to up a pay grade, and started working the bar. Serah never liked her sister doing that though. She said it made her look like she was empty inside. Aunt Chris tried to get her help, but in the end Light took her own life. She made sure Serah was old enough to take care of herself first though. Now Serah follows in Light's footsteps. But up until now Serah was taking all of it in better stride. She is working her way out of all of it. I have been requesting her, and paying her twice as much as she normally gets. Recently when she comes over we go over college applications. Her test scores aren't high enough for her to get into the university in Central, but we are working on that. To avoid suspension I can only get her once a month, so its been slow going."

"Pardon me sir, but why didn't you ever tell me? I could have helped out. Would anyone say anything if she came to my apartment? You know I could help her study. And I would be proud to."

"Well, up until now it would have been foolish to have her seen with you. It would arouse suspicions if a call girl I frequently called on was seen with you, but now that this has happened you can claim that you only wish to help her with her trauma."

"I would be proud to sir."

"Hum. Maybe not every bad thing that happens has to be meaningless. Maybe the tragedies in our lives can actually be worked out for good. What do you think, Lieutenant?"

"I think you have a point, sir."

**Did you get the references? First is Officer and a Gentleman. It is the name of a movie in America. Though I confess I have never seen it. I just think it is a wonderful way to describe Royai. And the second reference is my favorite. I gave the sisters the names Light and Serah, which is in reference to Final Fantasy XIII. And I can't wait until Lightening Returns is released in North America (and when FFX/X-2 is releasedro I'm pretty sure ill be busy then too!)**


	16. DS:Burned and Blind

**Hello. Here's another D/S. I really love the whole "Mustang burned Hawkeye's back" thing, but since the show did such a great job writing it I felt there was no need to elaborate. So instead I came up with this. I hope it sheds a little more light on just why their relationship is so strange. I hope you enjoy.**

**And I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

"Can we come in Colonel?" Edward Elric asked as he knocked. It had only been a week since the Promised day and everyone was still in the hospital. He and Alphonse were roomed together, and Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye were together in a room one floor down. Unable to get out of bed until now, Edward and Alphonse decided to go see how he was coping. Edward was allowed to walk, but Al had to take a wheelchair. The doctors (and Ed) thought it best that he not strain himself too much just yet. Not until he had more nourishment in his bones and muscles.

"Yes Edward, come on in." was the reply he got from the lieutenant. He opened the door to find that all the lights were on, and the Colonel sleeping soundly in his patient's bed.

"Oh, he's sleeping. We can come back later." Alphonse spoke up.

"No, that's ok. I wouldn't mind the company. And he should be waking up soon. He can't sleep longer than a few minutes."

"Why is that, Lieutenant?"

"Well, you see he…."

She didn't need to answer their question. Right then they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the other bed. The Colonel sat straight up promptly, demanding where he was and why it was so dark.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? Lieutenant? Havoc? Where the hell are you guys! What's going on? Hey! Can anyone hear me! Dammit!"

Ed and Al stood their shocked as they took in the sight of the man. He was scared. He usually seemed so calm, and yet right now fear was the only emotion he could muster. He was about to stand and run when the Lieutenant grabbed him.

"Colonel! Colonel, it's me. It's Hawkeye. You have to calm down. You are at the hospital. Its over. The fighting is over. We won, remember? Colonel!"

Mustang wasn't listening. His screams were getting louder and more frantic.

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye! God, no! Her throat! Someone, get someone. Hawkeye's throat has been cut. She is losing a lot of blood. HELP!"

Hawkeye could see that she wasn't going to get through to him by talking. There was only one thing she could do to reassure him that she was there and she was alright, and she was going to have a lot of explaining to do afterwards.

"Ed, Al, I'm sorry. But I have to."

Ed's eyes widened as he saw her take off her shirt. He had forgotten for the moment that Mustang was now blind. The homunculi forced his portal open and threw him in it. And for that his eyesight was taken in exchange for opening it. It wasn't fair. Ed would never except this as equivalent exchange. He just couldn't.

Once Ed had snapped out of his anger and looked back up he saw the Lieutenant grab Mustang's hand and reach it over her shoulder. She made his hand touch a pink section of her back, but it was abnormally pink. Like it didn't blend with the rest of her body. With closer inspection Ed saw that the spot was a scar, healed over with the years. That's when he noticed something even more sinister.

"Colonel? Do you feel it? Please. Calm down. It's me. It's Riza. I'm here and I'm safe."

Was the first words that broke through Mustang's nightmare. He felt the scar he had left on his blonde all those years ago. He kept rubbing them, knowing that they were hers. He himself had been there to heal them. He would know them in the dark, which is exactly as he was now.

"Lieutenant? O God. You're still alive. Uh, that's right. The Xingese girl, she healed you. And then you helped me fight. You were my eyes. I remember. Sorry, sorry for freaking."

"What were you dreaming about this time?"

"Same as always. You were bleeding and I wanted so badly to save you I could taste it. And then you gave that 'I'm gonna shoot you' look."

"Yes. And as you said, I was healed. So why don't you lay back down and get some more sleep."

"Okay. Night Hawkeye."

"Goodnight sir."

A few minutes past before the Colonel was asleep. Once his hand involuntarily dropped from the her shoulder she knew it was safe to leave his side. Before doing so she slipped her shirt back on so as to not give the two boys in the room a show. She had her back to them the whole time, and now she had a long hour ahead of her.

"Well Edward, Alphonse. Does that answer your question?"

"Uh. Yeah. But, Lieutenant…"

"I already know what you are going to ask Ed. I am curious though. What do you two think you saw?"

They looked at each other, and then back to Hawkeye. She could see the curious looks about them, and she figured they knew what was on her back. She never did know how good of a job he did on concealing it. Alphonse spoke first.

"Well, Riza, from what I saw it seemed like alchemy notes."

"Yes. Go on."

"I don't know too much else. I could see the encryption, but I couldn't decipher it. It's like the key to breaking the code is missing."

"Hum. So that's what he did."

Edward peeked his head up at that. "That was flame alchemy, wasn't it?"

"You could tell that fast?"

"Well, sort of. It definetly had something to do with fire, based on the notes on oxygen and combustion. But what tipped me off is what you just said."

"Oh. Well then, I think I owe you two a little background story."

Hawkeye told them the details. About how she was attacked for her father's research and almost killed. About how Mustang went on a search for the man. And about her father tattooing the research on her back. Alphonse had the most hurt expression in his eyes. As if he could feel her pain. But Edward was pissed. He looked almost as if he was going to punch the wall next to him.

"You're telling us your father put his research on you? Did he not understand just how dangerous that is? Alchemist have been known to go to great lengths to get their grubby hands on research like that! And he goes and prints it on you? How could he? He might as well just killed you right then and there!"

"Edward, calm down! I know it was painful and stupid for my father to do it. But I truly believe he thought he was doing the right thing. I don't hate him."

"Well, I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I am glad I never met him. Alchemist like that don't deserve to have families. It's all they care about."

"Man Ed. You sound just like the Colonel."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"After he joined the military he came home to tell my father. My father died that same day and I told the Colonel at the funeral that I had the notes. He agreed to learn from them, that was at least until he understood. Once he saw he outright refused. Said he wouldn't benefit from my pain."

"So, the Flame Colonel has a heart and a head. Good for him."

"O Edward, that is not the end of the story. I told him that I didn't go through all of that for nothing. That I would never trust anyone else with the research. If he didn't learn the secrets, then my suffering would have been in vain. So after a very lengthy argument he agreed. He deciphered the notes and learn the art of the flame."

The boys just took it all in. The thought of Hawkeye having to stand there while Mustang read from her as a book. It was very hard to imagine.

"I can see that look boys. Mustang was very respectful. I won't give the details, but he made sure to treat me as a human the whole time, telling me I was not a possession, but a person. I will always be grateful to him for that."

"But Lieutenant, there is still something wrong. Its like half of the research is missing. What happened to it?" Edward inquired.

"Well, that is kinda interesting too. You remember what I told you of Ishval, correct? And I assume you would have told Al."

'Yes, and yes."

"Well, once I saw just how destructive flame alchemy was, I asked Mustang to burn it off of me."

Ed and Al's mouths gasped open in surprise. They looked horrified.

"How? How could you ask him to do such a thing to you? That's horrible. You know he loves you, right?" Alphonse pleaded.

"We are that obvious, huh? Of course I am aware of that. We have both been aware since we were teenagers."

"But, then, why? Why are you his bodyguard, and not his wife? That doesn't make sense if you love him and he loves you."

"Sometimes loves shows itself in different ways. This is how we do it. Sort of a price we are paying for the deaths we are caused. But…"

"But what?"

"Well. It's just, Edward, you saw what the thought of revenged did to the Colonel. He wasn't like that before the war, before the flames. All that brought out a side of him that he can't control. And I have always blamed myself for this."

"Hawkeye, its not your fault…"

"Let me finish. I blame myself, whether or not its my fault. And for this I have determined to stick by his side. I have to make sure he doesn't go down that path. I can't just let him go out onto the field without someone that understands and cares about what could happen. I have taken this responsibility on myself. I love him too much to let him become like that."

They sat in silence for a good while. No one could think of what to say. It was just so much information. Two loves, forced into an unusual relationship because of a senseless war. It wasn't their fault, and yet they carry the burdens. They manned up, throwing away the childish ideas of love and family. It was almost too much.

"Don't you want something more? A family? Anything other than the military?" Edward asked.

"I want him. And I have him. I am by his side everyday. He trust me more than anyone else in this world, and I trust him. I don't see the need for more. I have a family. It's everyone I have ever protected. Don't let this go to your heads, but I have always thought of you two like my little brothers. Every time the Colonel got after you I would scold him in secret. I felt the need to protect you, you two were so young. I'm sorry, I know you can handle yourself."

"It's okay Lieutenant. Nice to know that Mustang has a conscience. Even if it lives separately from his body."

"Haha, funny Ed. Now how about you two make your way back to your rooms. You still have your own injuries to worry about. Oh, and boys?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

She pointed her barrel eyes right at them. It was a look they had seen her give the Colonel many times, and Ed got it once or twice. But now it was focused on the both of them.

"If you ever tell anyone anything I told you today, I will hunt you down and shoot you. And once I have incapacitated you, the Colonel will boil whelps onto every inch of your skin. Got that?"

"Yes mam!" The boys said in unison.


End file.
